Twilight
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: Continuing where Hidden Truth left off. Kagome is faced with a new world, new home, new family, new friends, new life, and new love. Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or Hobbit only my oc.
1. Chapter 1

Third Age 441

Eriador - Arda(Middle Earth)

Kagome opens her eyes, and sees a man standing over her with a sword to her throat. She closes her eyes, and a single tear runs down her cheek. Lord Elrond sees her brokenness, and is moved with compassion. He sheaths his sword, and picks her up off the fur. He has a servant take the fur to a chamber close to his, and a guard take the weapons to the armory. Lord Elrond arrives at the selected chamber, and tries to place her on the bed. Kagome clutches onto Lord Elrond's tunic with silent tears streaming down her face. Lord Elrond seats himself on the chair in the room, setting Kagome on his lap, and says in a gentle voice.

"You are safe young one." Elrond

Sobs begin to wrack her frame, and Lord Elrond rubs soothing circles on her back. The only thing going through Lord Elrond's head is: 'What happened to this child that has caused her to break so badly'. Lord Elrond holds her while she sleeps, and ends up falling asleep himself. Morning comes, and Kagome finds herself in the mans lap. She is a little bit uncomfortable being in the strange mans lap which causes her to squirm a little; The man stirs waking up rather easily. He looks at her, and says.

"You are awake. Did you sleep well?" Elrond

"Yes thank you. Who are you, and where am I?" ?

Lord Elrond nods, and says while wiping the last of her tears away.

"I am Lord Elrond, and you are in Rivendell." Elrond

"..." ?

"Middle Earth?" Elrond

"..." ?

"Arda?" Elrond

"..."?

"Interesting. What is your name young one?" Elrond

"Kagome." Kagome

"Pleased to meet you Kagome." Elrond

"Likewise Lord Elrond." Kagome

"What has you in such distress young Kagome?" Elrond

Kagome instantly begins to sob into Lord Elrond's tunic. Lord Elrond holds her whispering words of comfort saying.

"Tell me what's wrong young one; I will help you." Elrond

Kagome's sobs slow hearing Lord Elrond's words. She sniffles, and says.

"Everything that matters is gone." Kagome

Lord Elrond raises a brow, but does not interrupt. She continues her explanation saying.

"Yesterday was my clans seasonal celebration. We were having a merry time when out of the forest came an extremely hostile army. They proceeded to slaughter everyone right down to the smallest infant. The only reason that I survived the massacre was that I was the guardian of an object of power. It protected me until the danger passed. I then buried my kin, collected what was irreplaceable, laid myself down on my fathers pelt, and went to sleep." Kagome

Lord Elrond knows there is something she is not telling him, but does not mention it. He immediately knows what he needs to do for the child in his arms, and says.

"I will take care of you. You will be adopted into my family as if you had been born that way." Elrond

"But why? You don't even know me." Kagome

"You are young, and in need of a family. I will gladly provide you with a home if you want?" Elrond

Kagome is stunned, but also very lonely so she says.

"I accept your offer as long as I can keep my clans artifacts." Kagome

"You may. Now come breakfast is about to be served." Elrond

Kagome nods, and follows after Lord Elrond while running a comb through her hair. Kagome then notices that she is really hungry; In fact she could eat an entire boar all by herself. When Kagome arrives in the dining hall she is exceedingly disappointed to find that only vegetables are being served. Kagome looks at Lord Elrond, and sees that this is the only food she will be getting so she begins to eat. Kagome wants to die so she doesn't know why she is even bothering, but Lord Elrond wants her to so she obeys. Lord Elrond and his family are shocked by the sheer amount of food that Kagome is consuming. When Lord Elrond gets over his shock he asks.

"How can you eat so much?" Elrond

"I am a Yokai; So I have to eat twice as much vegetables to be satisfied." Kagome

"Yokai?" Elrond

"A beast of power; A dog to be more precise." Kagome

"Oh? You don't look like a dog." Elrond

"After I have finished eating I will show you, but I warn you I will have even less desire to live than I do now so take care if you want me to live so badly." Kagome

After she says this Lord Elrond instructs a maid to fetch the strongest thickest ropes they have in case something should happen. Kagome looks at him, and says.

"Can you please take me to the largest clearing in the forest?" Kagome

Lord Elrond nods, and says.

"This way." Elrond

Lord Elrond takes her where she asked. Kagome stands in the center of the clearing, and transforms into her true form. Those present were so shocked by her transformation that their mouths were agape. Lord Elrond was the first to compose himself. He was about to say something to the young one he has come to care about when she takes off running. He and his men pursue her. When they catch up to her they see that she is headed straight for a cliff, and shows no signs of stopping. They wrap the ropes around her, and pull her to a complete stop. Kagome lets out a frustrated whine, and transforms back causing the ropes to fall off. She resumes running, and just before she reaches the cliff Lord Elrond grabs her saying.

"No young one this is not the way." Elrond

Kagome fixes her blood red eyes on Lord Elrond, and says.

"Lord Elrond allow me to go join my kin." Kagome

"No." Elrond

Before she has a chance to protest further Lord Elrond scoops her up into his arms, and returns to Rivendell. He does not take her to her room, but instead locks her up in the dungeon until her eyes return to normal. Hearing her struggle against the chains causes his heart to clench, but the memory of her suicide attempt reminds him why this must be.

A month later Kagome's rational mind regains control, and she is released from the dungeon. After the morning meal Lord Elrond asks her for an explanation. She explains, and Lord Elrond becomes concerned that only half of her has agreed to his proposal. Kagome leaves Lord Elrond in his study to think. As she is walking down the hallway Kagome bumps into Arwen. Arwen smiles at her, and says.

"I have been looking everywhere for you Kagome." Arwen

"Why have you been looking for me?" Kagome

"We are to be sisters; I wish to spend time with you." Arwen

"Alright." Kagome

Arwen grabs Kagome's hand, and begins dragging her down the hall. A bewildered Kagome looks at her soon to be sister, and says.

"Where are we going?" Kagome

"You will see soon enough Kagome." Arwen

Kagome huffs, but continues following Arwen. Arwen and Kagome arrive in the garden and sit down on a bench. Arwen looks at Kagome, and wonders if there is anything she can do to help ease her broken heart. Arwen looks at Kagome, and says.

"Come we will have tea and talk." Arwen

"Sure." Kagome

The two make their way over to a table, and a servant brings them tea. When they are seated in the Gazebo Kagome asks.

"What would you like to ask?" Kagome

"Why did you spend the last moon In the dungeon?" Arwen

"The other half of myself tried to end our life." Kagome

"Why?" Arwen

"She is of the opinion that the only way to solve our loneliness is to join our kin in the afterlife." Kagome

"What of my father's offer?" Arwen

"It was disregarded." Kagome

"Why?" Arwen

"This one does not know. Why don't you ask that one yourself." Kagome

Arwen nods, and Kagome's eyes turn blood red. Arwen looks at this decidedly more feral looking Kagome, and says.

"Why did you reject my father's offer? Are you not lonely?" Arwen

"I am extremely lonely, but what he is proposing is impossible. Therefore that promise must have been made in consolation, and is completely empty. I have no use for empty promises." Beast

"Oh but the promise is not in anyway empty." Arwen

"How so?" Beast

"Elven magic is very powerful. I am certain that it can be done, and you will become my precious little sister." Arwen

"I admit that I know nothing of Elves. So you may be right on this point, but I have a question. Why do you care so much about this broken dog?" Beast

"I can see that you are a pure, and good person. You just need someone to genuinely care about, and love you. I want to be that person. So please let me be your big sister?" Arwen

Beast gives a pained sigh, and says.

"You are right about everything. As long as you keep your promise I will make no further attempts on our life in your presence." Beast

"I am very happy to hear that." Arwen

While they were talking her brothers were coming to find her when they overheard the conversation the girls were having. They had heard rumors of the happening, but hadn't believed a single word of it. Now that they had heard it from Kagomes lips they have no choice, but to believe them. It displeased them that their new little sister would try to kill herself. Their first thought was why would she do it. Then they remembered what their father said about her entire family being murdered before her eyes, and realized that it made sense that Kagome would react badly when they thought about it. They are happy that their sister has things under control in regards to Kagome. The only time they will have to be on guard is when red eyed Kagome is separated from Arwen. Then it would be their responsibility to lock her up in the secure cell in the dungeon so their father will not have to do it. They know how much it saddens him to do it. Their fathers only wish is to help Kagome over come her pain, but he also recognizes that she is a danger to herself in this state. Even though it is an unpleasant task it is a necessary one. The boys decided to enjoy the gardens, and leave the girls to enjoy themselves. They watched them from the distance, and are determined that they will acquaint themselves with their new sister at the earliest opportunity they are presented with. They also wanted to enjoy having another sister to love and protect.

Unbeknownst to all Lord Elrond had been observing the scene from the moment the girls entered the garden. He heard everything Kagome's beast said, and frowned slightly. He would have to talk to Galadriel about the ceremony as soon as possible. Things could not be allowed to continue as they are. For the good of Kagome, and his family this must stop as soon as possible. He knows that even after the adoption it will take some time before they will be completely accepted as family. The whole tragedy saddens him greatly. No one should ever have to go through that especially not someone so young. A century is a mere blink in the life of an elf. The young should be able to enjoy their youth instead of having their hearts broken so badly that death seems like the only way to escape pain and loneliness. He knows that suicide is never the answer to escaping pain no matter how acute it may be. Lord Elrond hopes that his mother-in-law will know what to do so that he can keep his promise to Kagome. The poor child doesn't deserve to have her heart broken anymore than it already is. If that were to happen he fears it would destroy her completely. Between now, and when the spell can be performed he is determined to take the time for him and his family to get to know Kagome better. Kagome the strange elf-like being from another world. He wondered what kind of terrible enemy would cause such a pure being so much unwarranted pain. Who would want to wipe out a clan so badly as to not even leave the children alive. He also wondered what kind of object Kagome was entrusted with protecting that could protect it's guardian from such an assault. What did the object look like, what were it's powers, was it good or evil, did it have a will of it's own; at least enough of one to actually care for it's guardian, and most importantly what happened to it? He would have to wait patiently for the right time to ask his questions. One thing is certain he will get all the answers he seeks without hurting the girl anymore than she already is.

Kagome could not fathom how lucky she is to have come to this world, and to meet such a wonderful and loving family. What could she have done to deserve such good fortune after being unable to to protect what was dearest to her. She thought for sure that she would be punished for her failure, however fate has shown her nothing but kindness. She is getting a second chance at having a family. Even though none of it makes sense to her Kagome is truly glad that this is happening. She knows she deserves none of this. First she was a distant absent pup for her first five years(minus a few months). Then she was a clumsy human burden to her friends. Then she became a faithful daughter and heir for her real father. Next she became the heir to a slaughtered house. Now finally she is the homeless orphan about to be taken in by the most amazing family she has ever met. This twist of fate makes no sense at all to Kagome. Why would fate choose to bless such an utter failure like her. InuYokai exist to protect, and she proved herself completely incapable of this task. Maybe she was being given this one last chance to protect. She is determined not to fail again. She will do what ever is necessary to protect her new family; Even at the cost of her life. She will live up to her purpose, and live a happy life in the process, but for now happiness is only a dream because of the unbearable pain in her heart. Arwen's soft voice rips Kagome from her musings saying.

"While those cloths look good on you they really stick out here." Arwen

"Is there no time at all where it is acceptable to wear my priestess robes?" Kagome

Arwen files the information about Kagome being a priestess away to think about at a later time, and says.

"They would make excellent traveling cloths, but for every day you need dresses. We can go see the seamstress, and have her get started on the first four dresses of your new wardrobe." Arwen

"That sounds like so much fun. Just tell me when, and we can go." Kagome

"I have been wondering something for a while now." Arwen

"What?" Kagome

"What is that fur pelt lying on your shoulder?" Arwen

"That is just what it is my pelt from my true form." Kagome

"So that pelt is literally your fur?" Arwen

"Yes." Kagome

"May I touch it?" Arwen

"You may." Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

Arwen runs her hands through the fur, pleasantly surprised by how soft it is, and Kagome closes her eyes thoroughly enjoying the soft caress she is getting from her soon-to-be sister. They watch Kagome's face as the red fades from her eyes. The twins approach the girl after she is back to her normal self. The twins were unsure how to bond with their soon-to-be sister so they opted for asking.

"Are you a skilled warrior Kagome?" Elladan

"Yes. I went to war at the age of forty it lasted for ten years, and after that I participated in several major skirmishes. Why do you ask?" Kagome

"We often accompany the Dunedain rangers, and we would like it if you came with us." Elladan

Kagome raises an eyebrow demanding an explanation. The twins respond quickly saying.

"It will give you a chance to see more of the world than you ever will if you stay here." Elladan

"Very well I will go it actually does sound like fun, but Arwen and I need to see the seamstress. I promise it will be quick. I need only give my measurements, and entrust Arwen with the rest of the matters concerning my wardrobe." Kagome

"Your trust in me is greatly appreciated Kagome." Arwen

"I know you won't let me down." Kagome

Arwen nods, stands with Kagome, and they leave.

Elladan and Elrohir stand waiting for Kagome by the entrance to the city. They were preparing their horses when they notice the absence of a third, and wonder what Kagome is going to be ridding if not for a horse. As soon as they are finished preparations they see Kagome walking up to them with a tentative smile on her face. They ask her.

"Where is your horse Kagome?" Elrohir

"I don't have one." Kagome

"How will you travel without a horse?" Elrohir

"I will run; It will be nice to stretch my legs." Kagome

The twins raise their eyebrows, but don't question her any further. They figure they will let her ride with one of them when she gets tired. The three of them start off without delay; The twins are shocked to see Kagome keeping pace with the horses easily. She doesn't even look the slightest bit winded. Even in their astonishment they do not mention it; Instead they lead the way to the Dunedain. When they arrive at the ranger camp the rangers ask.

"Who is this Elladan?" ranger 1

"This is Kagome my parents are adopting her two weeks from today." Elladan

"She is to be your sister?" ranger 2

"Yes." Elladan

"Why would you bring your sister to such a dangerous place?" ranger 3

"We have been watching Arwen take up all of Kagome's time since she got here, and we wanted to spend some time with her; So we asked her if she is a skilled warrior. She said yes so we asked if she would like to come with us the next time we came here." Elladan

"What did she say?" ranger 4

"I said yes obviously since I am here." Kagome

The ranger blushed from the embarrassment, and said no more.

They have just finished eating dinner when an orc pack attacks the camp. Kagome is the first to notice. She wrinkles her nose like she smelled something foul. The instant an orc announces its vile presence it fell bisected to the ground at our feet. Elladan looks over at Kagome and sees her wielding a green whip against the orcs. Everyone joins in the fray, and soon all the orcs are dead. The rangers are exceedingly impressed with Kagome. They ask the twins to bring her with them when ever they come to help them. They instantly agree since it gives them an excuse to spend time with Kagome. The twins were also greatly impressed by Kagome's battle prowess; It looks like she is dancing a beautiful but deadly dance. Only a great fool would ever challenge her. After the orc attack it has been decided that the party will head out on patrol, and see what they will see. They have been traveling all day and have yet to receive a single complaint from Kagome. Those present figured that she would have tired herself out from running all day, but not so much as a sound has been heard from her. Well apart from the sound of her whip as she kills stray orcs. When they set up camp Kagome says.

"I will hunt." Kagome

Before anyone has a chance to say anything she is already gone. She comes back with a large buck over her shoulder, and a grin on her face. Despite the happy expression on her face Kagome still seems so very sad. The twins know that the road to recovery will be very long, but it still saddens them to see their new sister so broken. While one of the rangers was cleaning the buck Elrohir walks over to Kagome, sits down beside her, and says.

"You are not alone in your grief. My family and I are here for you." Elrohir

"Thank you. So how long is this outing?" Kagome

"A couple of weeks; The marked increase in orc activity is a cause for worry. So we will return, and see what _father_ has to say about it." Elrohir

"I wish to help protect my new home." Kagome

"I will talk to _father_ about it." Elrohir

"Do you think that he is likely to agree?" Kagome

"I am uncertain, but with the attempt on your life it will be difficult to convince him." Elrohir

"Do you care for all of me?" Kagome

"Yes." Elrohir

"Then you might be able to help ease my pain by convincing that one of the fact that more than two people love me." Kagome

"Very well let me speak to her." Elrohir

Kagome doesn't say anything, but her eyes turn blood red, her stripes turn jagged, and her claws elongate. Elrohir looks at his new sister without the slightest bit of fear, and says.

"Kagome." Elrohir

"What do you want elf?" Beast

"Allow me to introduce my self. I am Elrohir son Elrond." Elrohir

"You are to be my brother?" Beast

"Yes." Elrohir

"I know for certain that Arwen and Elrond love me, but I have no idea about anyone else." Beast

"Myself and my brother love you just as much." Elrohir

The pained but joyful expression on her face does not go unnoticed by Elrohir. He takes her in his arms, and hugs her pouring all his love and affection into that embrace. Beast has just as much trouble understanding this turn of events as her other half, but unlike that one she has no problems expressing them. She looks her brother in the eye, and says.

"I do not understand why any of you care for me at all let alone to the extent that you do." Beast

"What makes you say that?" Elrohir

"An InuYokai's purpose is to protect what is theirs. I failed to protect my family; I was the heir I was supposed to be able to keep them safe. I could not, and now they are all dead. I am a complete failure; all that is left for me is to join my kin, and be remembered no more. Yet here I am in a strange world surrounded by people who care for me. I in no way deserve this." Beast

"Have you considered that your family only wanted you to be safe, and were therefore relieved that you were being protected. You have no reason to be ashamed of yourself for surviving." Elrohir

"And yet I very much am. I do not understand why I feel this way." Beast

"When we return home seek out my father; He is very wise he can help you. Until then lets hunt some orc." Elrohir

"Yes lets." Kagome

Kagome and Elrohir stand, and head back to the center of the camp. When they arrive the leader tells them it is time to head out.

Kagome follows the twins with a slight smile on her face. She knows that things will never be as they were, but there is also hope for the future. She knows that she will always miss her family, but she also knows that her new family will in time come to mean just as much to her as her original one did. Members of this family already love her, however the pain is to fresh right now to simply replace her kin. Even after the adoption the grief will not leave her heart easily. Kagome already finds immense comfort in those who love her. She is enjoying killing orcs, and her conversation with Arwen was quite pleasant. Lord Elrond just exudes fatherly love its hard not to be comforted by his presence. The ever present pain in her heart is not as noticeable when she is around this loving family. While she has been thinking a foul stench assaults Kagome's nose. Kagome focuses back on her surroundings, and sees an entire pack of orcs all around her. They charge her and Kagome cuts them down with deadly efficiency. She then finds herself standing knee deep in orc parts. Thoroughly disgusted Kagome uses her poison to dissolve the mess, but that does not do anything about vile smell on her or in the air. So Kagome goes in search of one of her brothers or a ranger who might be able to tell her where there is some water so that she might take a much needed bath. A few minutes later the twins come into view. She runs to them, and says.

"Do you know where there is some water? I need get this orc stink off me as soon as possible." Kagome

"Follow me." Elladan

Kagome nods, and follows.

After Kagome has her bath and eats she is returning to camp when a pack of orcs astride strange looking wolves surround her getting ready to attack. Kagome kills the orcs, but doesn't have the heart to kill the wolves. So when they growl at her, and look like they are about to charge she responds in an appropriate fashion. It takes awhile, but each and every wolf submits to her as their new alpha. Her brothers and the rangers approach, one of the wolves notices, and says.

"Enemy is approaching alpha. We must protect our alpha." wolf 1

Kagome hears this, and says.

"They are not the enemy. The enemy is the filth you allowed on your backs." Kagome

"Alpha must tell them that; They look like they are ready to kill us." wolf 2

"Elladan Elrohir these creatures are not the enemy they belong to me, they are mine to protect, and I will not have my brothers killing what is mine." Kagome

"What are you thinking taking in a pack wargs?" Elrohir

"I am lonely; I crave canine companionship." Kagome

"Very well; We will not deny you anything that eases your pain." Elladan

All of those present stand down, but look at the wargs warily. A warg nudges her, and says.

"Alpha now that it is safe please allow us to go get our families . We miss them, and want them to know they safety and security of your pack." warg 3

"Go on, but be careful that you are not seen by orcs. They will know that you don't answer to them anymore, and harm you and your families." Kagome

"Understood we will be most careful." warg 4

"Good. When will you be returning?" Kagome

"We will be returning with our families in a fortnight." warg 5

Kagome nods, and turns to her brothers who have puzzled looks on their faces. Kagome explains saying.

"They are going to retrieve their families; So that they may be safe as well." Kagome

Her brothers nod with understanding looks on their faces. They watch the wargs leave, and set up camp as soon as they are gone. A question is still nagging them though; So they look at theirs sister, and say.

"When are they returning?" Elladan

"A fortnight." Kagome

Elladan nods, and is about to say something when Elrohir interrupts saying.

"Have you thought about what you are going to tell f _ather_?" Elrohir

"No not yet." Kagome

"Well you better think of something before your pets return Kagome." Elrohir

"I will; Everything will workout Elrohir." Kagome

"I hope that you are right for your sake Kagome." Elrohir

A fortnight passes, and the party see the wargs approaching. They recognize them as the same wargs as before with the addition of quite a few more including pups. When the wargs are all sitting peacefully in front of Kagome Elladan says.

"Tell your pets that it is time to leave." Elladan

Kagome nods, and says.  
"It is time to leave." Kagome

"Where are we going alpha?" warg 6

"We are going to Rivendell." Kagome

"Why?" warg 7

"It is my home." Kagome

The wargs nod, and prepare to travel. Ensuring that the pups are in the center. Elladan, Elrohir, and Kagome say goodbye to the rangers, and leave with a pack of wargs hot on their trail. Occasionally she had to protect them from "helpful strangers", but other than that they arrive at the hidden valley relatively unscathed. Lord Elrond hears of their arrival, and goes to greet them. He is shocked by what he sees. For the first time in a long time he has no idea what to say to his children as he takes in the sight before him. He was not expecting a pack of wargs to be in his valley acting friendly with his daughter. He approaches Elrohir, and says.

" _What is going on here?_ " Elrond

" _Kagome has gotten some new pets._ " Elrohir

" _I can see that; What I want to know is why?_ " Elrond

" _Kagome said that she needs canine companionship. We figured that it is alright if she keeps the wargs as long as it eases her pain._ " Elrohir

Elrond thinks this over, and says.

" _I will allow it but they will have to be collared with some kind of identification tag on the collar so that the patrols know not to kill them on sight. I will inform all patrols to spare any warg with this collar on them._ " Elrond

Elrond walks over to Kagome, and says.

"I will allow you to keep your new pets, but you must put some kind of identification collar on them. I will also require a spare to show the patrols; So that any warg wearing this collar will be spared." Elrond

Kagome nods, and collars her wargs. A spare one appears in Lord Elrond's hand. He looks it over, nods to Kagome, and leaves to inform the patrols of this new development. A warg approaches her, and says.

"What are these things around our necks?" warg 8

"Identification collars signifying that you belong to me." Kagome

"Why do we need such a thing." warg 9

"So that the elves know not to kill you on sight." Kagome

"Why would us belonging to you cause the elves to spare us; They hate wargs with a passion." warg 10

"In a few minutes I am going to be adopted by the lord and lady of the valley; Making me their daughter. They wouldn't dare harm anyone belonging to me." Kagome

"We trust you to keep us safe alpha, and are grateful for anything that you give us." warg 11

"You are most welcome." Kagome

Kagome turns takes off into the forest to find a suitable home for her companions close to the city. She wants to keep them close so that she can protect them, but is also very much aware that her new father will probably not want them living in his city. So this is the only other option that Kagome can think of.


	3. Chapter 3

Celebrian sees her husband and new daughter approaching, and says.

"Elrond, Kagome it is time for the ceremony. We must go quickly; My mother is waiting." Celebrian

"We are coming my love." Elrond

Kagome nods her agreement, and follows after Lord Elrond. When they arrive at the destination Kagome sees two unknown elves, and a goblet sitting on the crystal pedestal next to them. The Lady elf looks at the three of them, and says.

"Come and face the adoption trial." Galadriel

They walk up to the pedestal, and look to Galadriel for further instructions. Galadriel looks on her daughter and son-in-law saying.

"Stand across from each other on either side of the pedestal, take the knives, cut the palm of your hands, and fill the goblet with your blood." Galadriel

Elrond and Celebrian do as they are told. When they are finished Galadriel uses her ring with the power, and blessing of the Valar to enchant the blood so that it absorb into the body instead of flowing into the stomach; It will also make the one who drinks it the offspring the ones to whom the blood belongs. Galadriel looks at Kagome, and says.

"Come forward child, and receive your new linage and name." Galadriel

Kagome being to emotional to say anything simply does as she is instructed. She stands in front of the pedestal, and looks at her new parents touched beyond words that they are willing to do this for her. Elrond and Celebrian pick up the goblet, and say.

"Take, drink, and from this day forward you will be our daughter Raven." Elrond and Celebrian

Kagome nods, takes the goblet, and drinks the contents. As soon as the last drop is consumed Kagome becomes dizzy, and then blacks out. Her parents catch her before she hits the cavern floor. They take her to her room, and put her to bed.

Raven wakes up, looks around, and the first thing she notices is that she is in her room. She gets up, moves towards her closet, but stops short when she passes her mirror. Raven gazes at herself, but does not recognize the person looking back at her. She looks so vastly different than she did before the ceremony. Upon closer inspection her basic form is unchanged, but there are many differences that she quickly notices. The pupils of her eyes are no longer slit though they retain their yellow coloring. Her markings are gone, and her claws are rounded off like fingernails. Raven looks around her room, and notices that her pelt is sitting on the chair near the closet. Raven turns her inspection inward, and sighs in relief when her beast presents itself. Raven takes her freshly washed robes, heads to the adjoining bathing room for for a nice hot bath.

An hour later Raven walks into her bedroom wearing her robes. She puts her pelt on her shoulder, and leaves her rooms with the intention of going to the training grounds to determine how or if her powers have been changed by the ceremony. When she arrives at her destination all of the guards in the area stop what they are doing, and stare at her. One of the bolder guards steps forward saying.

"What brings you to the training grounds Lady Raven?" guard

"The same as you training." Raven

The guard nods to her clearly embarrassed by his own ignorance. Raven returns gesture, and walks over to a secluded area of the grounds to conduct her test. Going through basic exercises she notices some change to her power. Though not in strength, intensity, or quantity. The only thing that is different about her power is that now it possesses a very distinct elven quality to it. The guards who had resumed their drills feel the sudden appearance of power in the air, and look for the source. Their eyes land on Lady Raven who seems to be staring at nothing and everything. They conclude that the tremendous amount of raw power has to be coming from her. The guards also notice the markings on her cheeks, wrists, and forehead. They watch her until the power vanishes taking note that the markings leave her face as well. Raven decides to test her powers in battle, walks over to the rack, and takes a bow picking up a quiver of arrows at the same time. Raven heads over to the shooting range, and positions herself in front of the farthest target. She nocks an arrow aims, and shoots watching as it destroys the target with ease due to the amount of power contained within. The guards watching her notice that the markings once again appear on Lady Ravens face while she is shooting her arrow. Opting not to destroy the rest of the targets Raven puts the weapons back in their place, and returns to her practice area. She looks at the guards who are staring at her, and says.

"Do you have something I can practice physical attacks on without worrying about it being destroyed in the process?" Raven

The guards all walk over with body length polls, and set them up in the standard pattern around Raven. She uses her poison whip to destroy all the polls, but for the sake of those watching does it much slower than she usually would. Once again the onlookers notice the markings appear the Lady's face while she is using the weapon she materialized out of the venom dripping from her hand. Raven surveys what the damage is, and is satisfied that her powers are still behave as they should. Raven then turns, and leaves the training grounds with a smile on her face.

Raven knows that there is one more thing that she must do before anything else. She must inform her pack of the changes wrought by the adoption ceremony. They will know that she is still their alpha and protector, but they will be shocked none the less. While Raven is lost in thought she arrives at her packs den site. She looks around, and sees her pack emerge from their dens. One of them comes up to her, and says.

"Who are you, and why do you smell so familiar?" warg 1

"I am your alpha." Raven

"Then why do you look so different then you did before you left." warg 2

"The adoption ceremony changed me into an elf." Raven

"You are an elf now?" warg 3

"Yes though I retain some of my previous traits; I am now an elf. Is that a problem?" Raven

"No you are still the alpha who has given us a life of peace and plenty." warg 4

The wargs look at one another, and come to a mutual conclusion saying.

"We and all the generations after us will provide you with companionship for as long as you will have us." warg 5

"This news makes my heart glad." Raven

"It is our pleasure." warg 6

As the conversation is winding down someone comes up behind them, and says.

"Father wants to see you in his study immediately." ?

"I am coming presently Arwen." Raven

"Alpha are you going to introduce us to your friend?" warg 7

"This is my sister Arwen." Raven

"Pleased to meet you Lady Arwen." warg 8

Raven turns to Arwen, and translates saying.

"The warg said: Pleased to meet you Lady Arwen." Raven

"Like wise friend of my little sister." Arwen

Raven turns to the wargs, and translates saying.

"Arwen said: Like wise friend of my little sister." Raven

The wargs nod, and return to their activities. The elves turn, and leave in the direction of Rivendell.

Raven walks into her fathers study, and sees him sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He notices her, and says.

"Raven come sit down; There is something very important that we must discuss before anymore time passes." Elrond

"What is it father?" Raven

"It is time for me to teach you the language of elves." Elrond

"Yes father." Raven

"You have accepted us as your family already?" Elrond

"While I miss my original family, and will for many years to come. It would dishonorable not to mention mean to turn away from the family who love me, and have taken me in even though I am a stranger. I am also very lonely as well." Raven

"I understand. You needent be lonely anymore. You have a family now." Elrond

"Thank you for everything." Raven

"You are most welcome." Elrond

Elrond then begins her lesson in Sindarin.

Raven is a very fast learner, and masters the spoken language by the time they finish the lesson late into the night. Lord Elrond ends the lesson, and they go to bed after a long tiring day. The sun rises announcing that morning has come. Raven gets out of bed, goes over to her closet, and picks out one of the four beautiful dresses that Arwen had made for her. She goes about her morning routine, and emerges dressed and ready for the day from the bathing room. Raven picks up her pelt, puts it on her shoulder, leaves the room, and heads in the direction of the dinning hall.

Before to long Ravens peaceful days begin to flow into the other, and before she knows it two years have passed. Lord Elrond walks up to Raven, and says.

" _I am going on a trip to visit a friend of mine in the Greenwood. I would be pleased if you would come with me, but only if you want to._ " Elrond

" _I would love to father. It sounds like it could be fun, and I will get to see more of the world._ " Raven

" _Excellent we leave at dawn tomorrow. Be ready to leave by then._ " Elrond

" _Yes father._ " Raven

Raven leaves the library, and heads off to her rooms to prepare for the up coming journey. When she arrives at her rooms Raven takes out her traveling clothes, and sets them on the chair to be worn tomorrow. Next she takes out a satchel, and fills it with the things that she might need. Like the first four dresses Arwen got her, her night gown, the book she was reading, and a few other miscellaneous items. With her bag is packed Raven heads to the armory to select the weapons she will be taking on the trip. Upon entering the armory Raven begins to peruse the various weapons available. One by one each of the weapons are rejected until she comes upon the wrack the holds her weapons. All that is left that is left is for her to select which of the weapons that will be taken. Raven settles on bringing Tenseiga and her bow that does not possess a name. Raven picks them up off the wrack, and walks out of the armory with a smile on her face.

It has taken eight days to reach the Greenwood, because Raven obeyed her father when he told her to ride a horse. They ride through the forest gate, and make good time to the gate of the palace. The guards immediately recognize Lord Elrond, and open the gate for his party to enter the palace with one of them running to inform the King. A servant approaches the party, and leads them to the throne room where they will be greeted by King Thranduil. Once in the room they see Thranduil on his throne looking very imposing, but elegant all at the same time. He looks them over, and says.

" _Welcome Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and who is this elfling with you?_ " Thranduil

" _This is my daughter Raven. Raven This is Elvenking Thranduil._ " Elrond

" _It is a pleasure to meet you_ _King_ _Thranduil ._ " Raven

" _You as well young Raven._ " Thranduil

" _We are honored by your warm welcome Thranduil._ " Elrond

King Thranduil nods, and says.

" _I have had rooms prepared a maid will escort you to refresh yourselves._ " Thranduil

Nodding their acquiescence Lord Elrond and Raven follow the maid out of the throne room.

The maid that showed them to their rooms informed them of the up coming welcome dinner this evening. As Raven was in her rooms preparing for dinner she couldn't help, but be nervous. She has been told that the elves of Greenwood the Great are less wise and more dangerous. So far the elves that she has come in contact with have nothing but kind to her. All she can do is be her usual friendly, kind, respectful, and polite self.

Lord Elrond and Raven arrive in the dinning hall, and the dinner starts without incident. Everything seems to be going smoothly when one of the guards on duty comes up to the King, and says.

" _A large pack of orcs has been spotted dangerously close to our borders My Lord._ " guard

" _Take a hunting party, and kill them all. Leave none of them alive. Is that clear?_ " Thranduil

" _Yes My Lord._ " guard

" _May I go with them_ _King_ _Thranduil?_ " Raven

Thranduil looks to Elrond, and gets a nod of approval from his friend so he says.

" _You may._ " Thranduil

" _Thank you._ " Raven

Raven is out the door before he has a chance to respond, and a fond smile graces his face. He looks to the guard who has yet to leave, and says.

" _Take Lady Raven with you. See to it that her weapons are returned before the party leaves. Understood?_ " Thranduil

" _Yes My Lord._ " guard

The guard turns, and leaves in the direction he saw Lady Raven leave in. Thranduil turns to his long time friend, and says.

" _What was that all about?_ " Thranduil

" _My youngest is just as battle hungry as her brothers._ " Elrond

" _Oh?_ " Thranduil

" _She takes every opportunity she can to accompany my hunting parties as possible. Some times I wonder how she manages to retain her Lady like manner. I wish she would spend more time with Arwen and Celebrian than she does with Elladan and Elrohir._ " Elrond

" _Well she certainly would get into less trouble that way, but can you really say that she would be just as happy?_ " Thranduil

" _No my friend I cannot. As much as she likes spending time with her mother and sister she enjoys protecting what is good and fair more._ " Elrond

" _You see allowing your daughter to do what makes her happy is the right thing. Just make sure you are there to treat her wounds, and tell her how proud you are of her when she returns._ " Thranduil

" _You are right my friend. Thank you for your advise. This is why I count you among the wise of middle earth._ " Elrond

" _Be that as it may. I still refuse to join the White Counsel. I have enough worries of my own without involving myself in other peoples problems._ " Thranduil

" _I still say that the counsel is in sore need of your wisdom._ " Elrond

" _Maybe, but I am loathe to involve myself with wizards. However if you or Galadriel ever need me I shall be there._ " Thranduil

" _I shall keep that in mind when times become dire._ " Elrond

" _Good. Tell me what do your sons think of their sister constantly putting herself in danger?_ " Thranduil

" _They are fine with it because it means that they get to monopolize more of Ravens time._ " Elrond

" _Oh?_ " Thranduil

" _The jealous looks on their faces when Raven spends all her time with Arwen and Celebrian is unmistakable._ " Elrond

Thranduil laughs at that, and continues on with his meal like nothing happened. In the back of his mind though he can't help but worry if the Lady will be alright. He knows that his long time friend loves his children to much to send them into something they cannot handle, but still the thought of a Lady of such a refined manner going in battle is unsettling. She is so young too. No more than a hundred if he has to guess. The very thought of sending children into battle sends a chill up his spine, and causes dread to pool in his stomach. What is this world coming to if the young cannot even retain the innocence of youth, but are required to cover their hands with blood at such a young age.


	4. Chapter 4

It saddens him just thinking about it.

Meanwhile the hunting party departs to carry out the will of their King. The hunting party watches as the daughter of Elrond tests her bow to make sure it is in working order. They are exceedingly puzzled that she carries no quiver. They did not think that the lady will be of much help to them on this venture. They did not look forward to the hindrance of having to protect a lady who thinks herself a warrior just because she has a bow. The only thing that impresses them about her is her stamina. They know that not a single one of them can ever beat this elleth in a foot race. They arrive at the orc camp and surround it. They notice a distinct change in the young elleth before them; Gone is the cheerful friendly elleth only to be replaced by a battle hardened warrior filled with so much sorrow that it is suffocating just being around her. The party looks to the leader for the signal to attack. He gives the signal, and the party converges on the camp cutting down any orcs they come across. Every one in the group is surprised at the sheer skill in battle that Raven is displaying. They look at her, and the leader asks.

" _Where did such a refined lady ever learn to fight like that?_ " leader

Raven does not answer instead a tear rolls down her cheek before she finally composes herself enough to reply.

" _I don't want to talk about it. Can you just leave it alone please?_ " Raven

The guards nod, and begin walking back to the palace with Raven in tow.

When Lord Elrond sees that his daughter has been crying he turns to the guard in charge of the patrol, and glares at him with such intense anger that it makes Thranduil raise an eyebrow in interest. His friend is known to be a very patient man, and does not anger easily. What could his guards have done to make him that angry. He carefully inspects the elfling searching for anything amiss. He notices that she has been crying, and concludes that this is probably what has angered his friend so much. To smooth things over he looks at them and says.

" _The maid just informed me that lunch is ready if you will follow me._ " Thranduil

" _Of coarse._ " Elrond

Raven nods and follows after the maid with a less distressed look on her face. Raven goes to the guest room she has been using, refreshes herself, changes, and returns to her fathers side before anyone knows that she is gone. Lord Elrond is of coarse very much aware of what just transpired, but refrains from saying anything. Once all are seated in the dinning room King Thranduil says.

" _I hear that the hunt went particularly well, and you I hear were quite outstanding in battle. I know Elrond wouldn't send one of his children into battle unprepared. Well Done._ " Thranduil

" _Thank you_ _King_ _Thranduil._ " Raven

" _You are welcome Lady Raven._ " Thranduil

" _I must confess that I was nervous about coming here due to the wood elves dangerous reputation, however after spending time with the people here I am rather ashamed of myself for feeling any anxiety over the trip. I truly hope to have the chance to make some good friends during my stay here._ " Raven

Everyone who hears this is deeply touched by Lady Ravens speech especially the King. He nods, and continues eating like nothing happened. But inside he is reeling by the wisdom he just heard coming out of the mouth of one so young. He knows that this elfling is destined to do great things with her life, and he wants to be there for her while she does.

Raven has been wandering the Halls of Thranduil trying to push aside the very painful memories that have been bothering her since that guard asked her such a reckless question. She found herself sitting on a bench in a garden with tears pouring endlessly down her face. Raven knew that she shouldn't be breaking down like this when ever anyone asks anything even remotely related to her first family, but she just can't help it. It hurts so much she can hardly stand to remember the smallest detail of her former life, but at least the pain has numbed enough that she no longer wishes to kill herself any more that is definitely an improvement. Raven is so lost in her revere that she doesn't notice someone approaching her until it is to late. She notices this fact when the person wipes her tears away saying.

" _Why are you crying elfling?_ " ?

" _Memories very painful memories of another life._ " Raven

" _Are you recovering from your pain?_ " ?

" _I am, but it is a slow process. Thank you for carin_ _g_ _King_ _Thranduil. It will probably be years before I can think of that time without breaking down._ " Raven

" _Time heals all wounds, and time is something we elves possess in abundance. It will get better young one._ " Thranduil

" _Thank you_ _King_ _Thranduil. I really appreciate it._ " Raven

" _Any time Lady Raven._ " Thranduil

" _King_ _Thranduil I have a request._ " Raven

" _What would that be Lady Raven?_ " Thranduil

" _If there is another orc hunt during my stay here; Would you consider coming with us?_ " Raven

" _Why would I do that?_ " Thranduil

" _I can think of a couple reasons:_

 _1\. You mentioned how the captain praised my battle prowess, and I figured that you might like the chance to form your own assessment of my abilities._

 _2\. When was the last time you went out, and did anything fun with a friend._

 _So my friend how would you like to hunt some orc?_ " Raven

" _That does sound enjoyable my young friend. I am looking forward to it._ " Thranduil

Raven nods, and the friends sit in the garden in companionable silence.

Raven has absolutely no doubt that she enjoys hunting orcs, but was that all that she enjoys doing? Was this all there was to life or were there other things for her to enjoy beside fighting and protecting. Maybe if she spends some more time with her sister and mother then she would find out for herself. The only thing that she isn't looking forward to about this new plan is how jealous her brothers are going to be when she starts spending time with the rest of her family. The more she thinks about this the more she comes to realize that she is essentially repeating the same mistake she made for the first five years of her life; She is ignoring family for the sake of something she enjoys, and once again she has come to regret that decision. She is going to do everything she can within reason to rectify this situation as soon as they return to Rivendell. She is however a little bit nervous about the whole thing, and King Thranduil must have noticed this, because he says.

" _What is wrong elfling?_ " Thranduil

" _I was just thinking that I don't spend as much time with the rest of my family as I would like. I spend most of my time with my brothers, and I am starting to miss my parents and sister._ " Raven

" _Then why don't you simply spend more time with them?_ " Thranduil

" _The problem is that other than reading, writing, and etiquette fighting is all I know._ " Raven

Thranduil raises his eyebrow, and thinks over his new friends problem. He knows that there is a critical piece of information that Lady Raven had yet to tell him, and he has a pretty good idea how to find out what it is. So he says.

" _Your father has been my friend for many years, and_ _I never would have thought that Elrond would raise an elfling in such a way._ " Thranduil

Tears start falling down her cheeks as she says.

"He didn't I'm adopted. He adopted me into his family with magic so that I am now his daughter as if I had been born that way, but I was not. I'm not even originally from Arda; This world is still new to me. I guess that is one of the reasons why I go out with my brothers so much." Raven

Thranduil raises an eyebrow, and puts a comforting and encouraging hand on her shoulder. Raven steels herself though tears are still pouring down her face, and says.

"I was born the heir to a warlord; While tradition dictated that a Lady must be well mannered as his heir it was required that I fight by his side in battle. So I was extensively trained so much so it took up lot of my time. By the time I was skilled enough to have more time to myself I was no longer interested in doing anything else. I have come to regret that greatly. I have no idea what else there is to do in life, and the worst part is that I have no idea how to find out. What do I do?" Raven

"I have never heard of an Elven Warlord before, and I have the perfect solution to your problem." Thranduil

"I never said he was an elf, and what did you have in mind." Raven

Thranduil raised an eyebrow demanding an explanation. Raven responded saying.

"Elf like but definitely not an elf." Raven

"Your mother was another one of these elf like beings too I suppose?" Thranduil

"No she was a daughter men, and before you ask I was like my father." Raven

"How is that possible?" Thranduil

"My mother was a priestess of the highest caliber. That is a level of purity so high that the gods will not allow anything impure to come from her, and hanyo are considered impure." Raven

"How is purity determined?" Thranduil

"By the father. So since my father was a yokai so was I until my adoption by Elrond and Celebrian." Raven

Thranduil nods in acceptance, because it did not escape his notice that she has been crying the entire time. So to steer the conversation to a more painless topic he says.

"The solution I have in mind for your problem is for you to spend time socializing with the ladies of my court so that when you return home you will have developed some less violent interests, however I would like to go on that orc hunt first it has been awhile since I last tested my skills." Thranduil

"That is an excellent plan. Thank you so much for your help mellon nin." Raven

"Your welcome now if you'll excuse me I have matters to attend to." Thranduil

"Of course." Raven

Thranduil leaves mentally pleased that his plan to satisfy his curiosity worked so well; At the same time he greatly regrets causing the elfling pain.

A maid walks up to the bench Raven is sitting on, and says.

" _Your father is asking for you Lady Raven._ " maid

" _I will go see him now. Where is he?_ " Raven

The maid tells Raven where Lord Elrond is, and leaves with Raven following behind her. Raven found herself feeling inexplicably nervous about seeing her father after coming to the realization of how selfishly she has been acting. She is so ashamed of her actions; She can think of only one other time when she felt this kind of shame. That was when she was five, and came to the realization that she had essentially abandoned her parents in favor of frolicking about in the forest. Now a whole ninety-seven years later, and she is doing the exact same thing all over again. As Raven is following after the maid she is feeling worse and worse the closer she gets to her father; He has been so wonderful to her, and she repaid him with constant absences. When she arrives at her destination she sees her father standing there with a resigned expression on his face. The fact that she had never noticed it before was testament to her blind and selfish behavior. To be brutally honest Raven has absolutely no idea how to rectify the situation. She knows that she wants to spend more time with the rest of her family she also does not want to give up traveling. She really enjoys exploring this new world that is now her home. There are so many new sights to see, and people to meet that it would be a shame if she had to give it up completely. Her pensiveness was getting to her so she launched herself at her father, and sobbed into his shirt. Sometime later Lord Elrond has had enough of Raven weeping into his shirt so he says.

" _What is wrong daughter?_ " Elrond

" _I am so sorry for always being away. I miss you so much._ " Raven

Lord Elrond's face softens at his elflings words. He has noticed on many an occasion that he has missed her when she was off exploring the lands with his sons. He wipes her tears away, and says.

" _Are you going to be home more now?_ " Elrond

" _Yes. I am._ " Raven

" _I am glad._ " Elrond

" _The thing is that I do not want to give up traveling completely. I brings me great joy to see all the new sights, and meet so many new and interesting people._ " Raven

" _When we return to Rivendell come to my study, and we will devise a schedule that will please everyone._ " Elrond

" _Gladly._ " Raven

What neither of them realize is that Thranduil has been listening the entire time, and is quite pleased that his friends have reconciled, and have come to an agreement on how to move forward in the future.

As Thranduil is walking through the halls of his palace one of his scouts comes up to him, and says.

" _My lord a large party of orcs are attacking the forest. What should we do my lord?_ " scout

" _Alert the guard. I will personally lead a hunting party to rid our home of this filth._ " Thranduil

" _My lord_ _are you sure that this is a good idea?_ " scout

" _Are you questioning my judgment, or are you saying that I am incapable of leading my own men into battle?_ " Thranduil

" _No my lord._ " scout

" _Good. Now do as you are told._ " Thranduil

As the scout is going about his task he quite literally bumps into Lord Elrond's youngest daughter. He apologizes to her, and she asks him what has him in such a hurry. He tells her saying.

" _Orcs are attacking the forest. My lord is leading a hunting party to eradicate the filth._ " scout

" _Is that so. I wish to be included in the hunting party._ " Raven

" _Are you sure that is wise lady Raven the battle will be quite intense?_ " scout

Raven does not respond mostly because she is to angry to do so. Raven has not been this angry since she was known as Kagome. Her power responds to her fierce ire, and floods the entire palace with an oppressive weight. Everyone in the palace can sense the anger making the power oppressive and weighty. The elf before her is trembling in fear of the sheer power that this elfling posses. From what he has seen of her she is a lot like her father very slow to anger. So this comes as a big surprise to him. He could not figure out why she is so angry with him. He was just expressing his concern for her well fare. Although now that he thinks about it he could have been a little bit to patronizing in his question. He should of expressed his concern instead of practically saying that she is incapable of handling herself in battle. The only way to smooth things over now is to apologize, and hope she forgives him. He looks her in the eye, and says.

" _My apologies Lady Raven. I did not mean to insult you so grievously. I was merely concerned for the welfare of a refined lady such as yourself. Please forgive me?_ " scout

Lady Raven stares at him for a good minute, heaves a great sigh, and says.

" _I forgive you. See to it that it never happens again._ " Raven

" _Yes lady Raven._ " scout

The scout scurries off down the hall to carry out his orders, and Raven heads to her chambers to ready herself for the hunt. When she gets there she takes her traveling clothes out of her satchel, and changes before heading to the armory to select her weapons. When she gets there she decides to bring her weapons instead of the standard elvish weaponry. She inspects them to make sure they are in good working order, and puts them in their proper places. As she is walking out of the armory Raven notices the rest of the hunting party are snickering on their way to retrieve their weapons for the up coming hunt. She asks them what is so funny, and they tell her that no one has ever had the guts to stand up to the scout captain before. Raven can tell that she has greatly impressed the guard not just with her power, but with her courage as well. Raven accompanies the party joking and laughing with the guards like they have been friends for years. When they are finished they head out to the area from which they will leave for the hunt each of them praying to the Valar that they will all return home safely.


	5. Chapter 5

That being said they have complete faith that their king will lead them effectively, and bring each and everyone of them home safely.

Thranduil is leading the hunting party as they head out to destroy an orc pack that dared to attack his home. As they are walking his mind drifts back to that massive surge of power that flooded his palace shortly before they left for the hunt. Thranduil knows that Lady Raven is rumored to be the most formidable warrior since the fall of Gondolin, but he never knew or even heard tell that she possesses that much sheer power. It is frightening for one so young to already possess such power. Her birth parents must have been insanely powerful themselves if they could pass on such power to their offspring. When they return to his Halls he will converse with her of her past for he finds it to be most intriguing to him. He has not been so eager for companionable conversation in a very long time; Perhaps he has found himself a friend in this young elfling who has already suffered so much. After a sizable walk they make it to the orc camp, and surround it. Thranduil gives the signal to attack all the while keeping an assessing eye on Lady Raven. By the end of the skirmish he knows for a fact that the rumors are true about her skill as a warrior. The only thing that puzzles him is the markings that appear on her face when ever she uses her power. It is clear that there is a lot that is still unknown about this elfling. They arrive at the front gate of his Halls, and Thranduil couldn't be more pleased to retire to his chambers where he can scrub the filth from his body. The hunting party walks through the gate, and is dismissed to their chambers. Meanwhile Thranduil halts Lady Ravens departure, and says.

" _Come to my study after you have finished freshening up; There is much I still wish to talk to you about._ " Thranduil

" _Very well my friend I will be there._ " Raven

" _Good._ " Thranduil

Raven is in her chambers changing into clean clothes contemplating what exactly it is that Thranduil wishes to speak to her about. She supposes that she will just have to wait and find out for herself. After she was done Raven asked a passing maid to direct her to the King's study. When she arrives there Thranduil gestures for her to take a seat. He sighs, and says.

" _I know that this will be hard on you, but I would ask you questions about your past._ " Thranduil

Raven takes a steadying breath, and replies saying.

" _Ask what you will, and I will answer. Though I can not promise to go into great detail for it is still much to painful._ " Raven

" _That is fine just tell me what you can._ " Thranduil

" _What is your first question?_ " Raven

" _You mentioned your birth parents. What were they like?_ " Thranduil

" _My father was the most powerful_ Yokai _alive he probably would have surpassed my grandfather if he had lived long enough. He was also the fiercest warrior you would have ever faced anywhere. He mercilessly slaughtered his enemies. There was however much more to him than that. He was also honorable, just, brave, and loving. He was also cold, dispassionate, ruthless, and distant. There were many depths to his personality that most people did not get to see._

 _My mother was the kindest person that you would ever have the privilege to meet, but she could also be quite firm when she had to. She was very caring to all it did not matter what kind of person you were if you were in need she would do all in her power to help._ " Raven

" _They were very different people. How did they die? If your father was as powerful you say he was why is he not still alive._ " Thranduil

" _As you know my mother was a daughter of men. So in order for her to be able to stay by father's side he bound her life to his so that way she would live as long as him, but there is a big problem with forming such a bond._ " Raven

Thranduil raises a questioning eyebrow, and waits patiently for an explanation. A tear runs down Ravens face, and she finishes answering his question.

" _When one of the bonded pair dies the other dies instantly regardless of the injuries he or she might or might not have._ " Raven

Thranduil has a very curious if not horrified expression on his face, but all the same he urged her to continue. She does so saying.

" _The entire family was celebrating it was to be a grand feast, but before it could start an army attacked the estate. Everyone was slaughtered until only my father and I remained on the field. My father laid down his pelt before me, hugged me, and began walking back onto the battlefield. He was not a foot away from me when they dragged my mother from her hiding place and slit her throat. My father fell to the ground dead on the spot. I collected what was irreplaceable, buried my kin, and went to sleep on my fathers pelt._

 _That is how my birth parents died._ " Raven

" _I am deeply sorry that one so young has had to endure such a tragedy. I will do all I can to help you recover from your pain._ " Thranduil

" _Your friendship is already helping me a great deal._ " Raven

" _Oh?_ " Thranduil

" _It is very soothing to the heart to have people who care about you in your life don't you think?_ " Raven

" _It is indeed._ " Thranduil

" _Do you have_ a _ny more questions for me?_ " Raven

" _I have one more question then you may go._ " Thranduil

" _Ask._ " Raven

" _Your parents. What were their names and what do they mean?_ " Thranduil

"Sesshomaru, and Sora. The names mean 'Killing Perfection and Sky'" Raven

" _Thank you for sharing some of your past with me my friend. You may go now._ " Thranduil

Raven nods, and walks out of the room her heart still twinging from the painful discussion she just had with Thranduil.

As she is wondering down a hallway Raven is pulled aside by a fine lady who is smiling at her. She looks her up and down saying.

" _Would you come with me Lady Raven?_ " Rinil

" _Of coarse. What is your name if I may ask?_ " Raven

" _You may. My name is Rinil of the Woodland Realm. My heart sings in gladness to meet the esteemed youngest daughter of Elrond._ " Rinil

" _Was there something that you wanted Rinil?_ " Raven

" _Oh! Yes I was wondering if you would like to be my friend?_ " Rinil

" _Oh?_ " Raven

" _Yes. We'll have so much fun. We'll take walks in the gardens, socialize with the other ladies, have delicious tea and meaningful conversation in my chambers. Oh there are so many fun things we can do together. So will you be my friend?_ " Rinil

" _I think I would like that, however I must worn you I care deeply for my friends. So don't do anything reckless and endanger yourself Understood?_ " Raven

" _Understood._ " Rinil

Raven and Rinil walk off to do all the fun things that Rinil told her about. They know that they will be the best of friends.

For the duration of her visit Raven does the fun things with Rinil that she had mentioned even somethings she did not mention, and engages in companionable conversation with Thranduil. Raven knows that she has made lasting friendships here in this forest, and she wouldn't have it any other way. As they are exiting the Greenwood Raven looks back with a fond smile on her face. Days later they are traveling over the Misty Mountains, and Raven finds herself very excited about the up coming planning session with her father. They arrive in Rivendell many days later, and made their way into Lord Elrond's Study after freshening up. They sit in chairs on opposite sides of the desk, and Lord Elrond starts saying.

" _Let us start with what we know. You wish to spend more time at home, but you do not want to give up traveling completely. We need to find some kind of balance between the two._ " Elrond

" _Why don't we start by determining how much time at home is satisfactory then go from there._ " Raven

" _I think several years between outings should be sufficient._ " Elrond

" _How many years?_ " Raven

" _Ten years._ " Elrond

" _Alright. How long should I be gone?_ " Raven

" _One Year, and then you return home._ " Elrond

" _That is acceptable._ " Raven

" _Good your mother and sister are in the garden go and enjoy yourself._ " Elrond

" _Yes. Thank You father._ " Raven

" _Your welcome daughter._ " Elrond

Raven walks around the desk and gives her father a great big hug filled with all the love she feels for him. When they pull away from the embrace Raven runs from the room before Lord Elrond has the chance to say anything further.

When Raven enters the garden she sees her mum and sister having tea she finds herself wanting to join them so she says.

" _May I join you?_ " Raven

The two ladies look up at her with shocked looks on their faces. They run up to her, embrace her, and say.

" _Of coarse you can come this way we were just sitting down for tea._ " Celebrian

" _That sounds lovely._ " Raven

The three of them are seated in the gazebo waiting for the tea to be served when Arwen smiles a sad smile at Raven, and says.

" _I miss you so much. Please tell me you are staying little sister._ " Arwen

" _I am staying. Father and I have come to an agreement. I will spend ten years here, and one year traveling._ " Raven

" _Oh I am so happy. We will have so much fun while you are here, and who knows maybe we can go on one of your outings together._ " Arwen

" _I would like that._ " Raven

" _I am glad to have you back._ " Celebrian

" _I am glad to be back mother._ " Raven

" _Do you have any plans about you are planing to do while you are home?_ " Celebrian

" _I have actually been planning on spending time with the family except Elladan and Elrohir._ " Raven

" _They certainly aren't going to like that._ " Arwen

" _No they are not._ " Raven

" _Daughter why are you planning on ignoring your brothers? Don't you love them as well?_ " Celebrian

" _I do, but they will try to tempt or trick me into doing something to break my agreement with father out of jealousy. No! It is simply not worth the risk._ " Raven

" _Are you spending time with us simply because of an agreement you made with father, or because you care about us?_ " Arwen

" _You misunderstand I made the agreement because I care about you, and therefore want to spend more time with you. This way my life will be filled with all the things I love, and not just one or the other._ " Raven

" _Oh Raven, I am so proud of you._ " Celebrian

" _Thank you mother._ " Raven

" _You are welcome sweet-heart._ " Celebrian

While the ladies are having their tea none of them realize that they are being watched (well maybe Raven does but pays it no heed). Her brothers had heard that their father and sister had returned from the Greenwood, and were looking forward to convincing her to go on another exciting adventure with them. They were not expecting her to return to them so different than she was before. When she left Raven was adventurous and loved nothing more than to go out and see more and more of the world around her. Now she wants nothing more than to lounge around gardens, drink tea, and make small talk. What had happened to their sister? Was she going to let all her amazing skill go completely to waste. They decided that they just couldn't allow that to happen. They also have no intention of letting Mother and Arwen monopolize all of Ravens time. That being said they can also tell how happy she is to be spending time with Mother and Arwen again after being absent for so long. They are not so selfish as to take it from her after being presented with the truth of how happy it makes her. They are going to have to come up with a plan to involve themselves in her life without infringing on the mentioned agreement between Father and Raven. There is also the fact that Raven is planning to purposely exclude them from her time here in Rivendell. Why would she do that? Does she really think so poorly of us that she would do such a thing. They asked them selves this even though they already know the answer. The only question that they must now ask is how are they going to include themselves when Raven is determined to ignore them. How can both of their objectives be achieved in one activity? It does not take them long to think of the perfect activity that satisfies both requirements. In the morning they are going to lure her to the training field where they will train until breakfast. Then they will leave her to enjoy the rest of her day as she so chooses.

After the tea is over the ladies head indoors to see where they can be helpful. Arwen goes to the up coming meeting of the guard. Raven and Celebrian go to the healing halls to see if they can be of assistance there. When they arrive they find that there are very few wounded to care for. Celebrian was unsure how Raven would do when it came to healing. So Celebrian decides to show her how, but before she has the chance to begin she looks over at Raven and sees that she has already healed half of the injured in the room. Celebrian asks the other healers for a description of those patients injuries. When she gets it she is shocked by not only the severity of the injuries, but also the sheer lack of fatigue her daughter is displaying. None of the healers present can understand how it is possible for one so young to posses that much power. While they are just standing there watching as Raven heals the remaining injured. When she is finished she turns and notices the rest of the healers standing there gawking at her. Raven has absolutely no idea why everyone is staring at her like that. She clears her throat get them to stop their staring, and pay attention to her. The healers compose themselves, and her Mother says.

" _How can you heal all those injuries with power alone?_ " Celebrian

" _I am extremely powerful._ " Raven

" _How can this be? You are an elfling of a mere 102 years of age._ " Celebrian

" _What does age have to do with anything?_ " Raven

" _Age has everything to do with it you silly child._ " Celebrian

" _Why?_ " Raven

" _Elves gain power the longer they live. You should not posses even this much power until you are a least 500 years old. So I ask again how is this possible?_ " Celebrian

" _Look I now understand that this is the way of elves however that is not how_ Yokai _are. Power is passed down by blood. The more powerful the parents are at conception the more powerful the offspring they produce. That being said a_ Yokai _will gain additional power the longer they live._ " Raven

" _Just how powerful are you?_ " Celebrian

" _I will show you._ " Raven

Raven unleashes the full extent of her power, and it floods the entirety of Lord Elrond's lands. All of those present are so stunned that Raven realizes that it would be pointless to excuse herself politely so she just withdraws her power and leaves the halls of healing. Raven goes of in search of some relaxation. She figures that spending some time with her pack will be a good way to unwind after all the stress her Mother just put her through. To top it all off she is very sad thanks to that little discussion she just had, and could use the companionship.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven goes out to greet her pack after such a long absence unaware of the tears that are still pouring down her face. One of the wargs notices her, and runs up to greet her. Soon after the rest of them see her coming, and all try to get her affection at the same time. It makes Raven smile to be showered with so much love. The most distinguishing feature of these wargs is the indigo crescent moon on their fore heads. The mark is why they have come to be known as moon wargs.

The moon wargs do indeed love Raven for the wonderful lives she has given them. The moon wargs are absorbing so much elven magic that they bare little resemblance to the wargs bred by Sauron. The elves have gotten used to having them around to aide in the protection of their homes. The moon wargs have also become accustomed to the presence of the elves. They even allow them to play with their pups when ever they are in the area, but it is spending time with their alpha that brings them the greatest joy. On a slightly more serious note moon wargs spend a great deal of time training themselves to kill even the strongest of orcs. Moon wargs have grown to hate orcs with a fiercer passion that even the oldest of the elves. They will never forget how they were enslaved by the foul creatures. They show them even less mercy than the elves. Moon wargs have even been known bare elves on their backs when their horses have been struck down. It is a dead orc that passes anywhere near the Hidden Valley.

One by one they notice Ravens sadness, and are wondering what could have happened to make their strong alpha cry. The most curious of them nudges her, and says.

"What is wrong? Why are you crying?" moon warg 1

"I have been remembering the past of late, and it is very painful." Raven

"Are you getting at all better?" moon warg 2

"Yes but it will continue to hurt for a long while yet." Raven

"We understand. Just know that we will always be here for you." moon warg 3

The rest of the moon wargs refrain from further discussion as they do not want upset Raven further. They lead her over to the den site so that she can spend time with the pups. They all figure that it will go a long way towards cheering Raven up. Raven spent the next few hours playing with the pups. Each and every one of them was so adorable. It went a long way toward brightening her depressed mood. As she is playing with a particularly rambunctious pup an elf comes up to her, and says.

" _Dinner is almost ready to be served if you will follow me I will help you get ready._ " maid

" _Lead the way._ " Raven

The maid turns around, and begins to walk in the direction of the city. Raven follows after her at a slightly sedate pace. The maid notices that she is looking slightly distressed, and smiles at her reassuringly. When they get to her room the maid selects a dress for her to wear after her bath. When she finished her bath Raven put on the dress, drapes her pelt over her shoulder, and heads out the bedroom door. As she is walking to the dinning room Ravens mood is steadily improving with every step she takes. When she gets there she is the happiest she has been since she left the halls of healing. Raven was very happy that she has gotten to spend some time with her pack, but now it is time once again to be with her family. While she was there Raven noticed the difference it has had on the wargs she freed to be living under the protection and magic of the elves. It made her chuckle internally at how safe and non-threatened the maid felt when she came to fetch her for dinner. She can tell that her life will be anything but boring. When she reaches the dining hall Raven sits in her usual place between her mother and sister. The entire family engages in pleasant conversation, and a good time is had by all. Like she did once before Raven hopes that the familial bliss will never end, and this time she does not get the sense of impending doom that she got the last time she thought such thoughts. Maybe just maybe everything would be alright in the end. Raven is looking forward to the years to come. One thing that is certain is that Raven is going to take Arwen with her on her next outing. Raven decides that she will tell this to Arwen when they have tea tomorrow. One thing is worrying her though. Her brothers keep giving her jealous, and sorrowful looks when they think she is not looking. She understands that they are jealous of all the time she is spending with the rest of the family when she used to only spend time with them, but she could not understand their sorrow. Raven thinks on this for a good long while, and comes to the conclusion that they must have heard her say that she is planing on ignoring them. Well she hopes that the sorrow they are feeling now will make them reconsider acting so selfishly in the future.

The next morning Raven decides that there is only so much tea drinking, socializing, and prank pulling that she can stand so she decides to head to the training grounds. She will train until breakfast then she will spend from the end of breakfast to lunch with her mother and Arwen. Then from the end of lunch to dinner with her pack. If she found this schedule to be enjoyable that is what everyday for the next ten years would look like. When she got to the training grounds she saw her brothers, and quickly went to the opposite side of the field. They look at her with a frown on their faces, but she uses her telepathy that she gained from the adoption saying.

 _Serves you right for being so petty and selfish._

 _What do you mean petty and selfish?_

 _You feel ill used because I am spending time with the rest of our beloved family. How could you think that is in any way except able?_

 _We know. We have come to realize how poorly we have been acting when you said that you plan to ignore us for ten years._

 _That is good, but it will take a while for me to forgive you. Now if you will excuse me I have training to do._

 _Of course let us know what we can do to make it to you._

 _It is not just me that you have to apologize to. You also have to make it up to the rest of our family._

 _We will._

The conversation ends and Raven returns to her training. The guards are just as fond as they have always been of her skill as a warrior. They are also glad that she is finding some balance in her life. It is not healthy for such a young elleth to spend all her time fighting.

Breakfast came and went. Raven and Arwen are spending time in the garden drinking tea and making small talk. When Raven decided that it was time to inform Arwen that she wanted her company on the next outing she takes. She does this saying.

" _Arwen I have been thinking quite seriously about what you mentioned at tea yesterday._ " Raven

" _I would like to know your thoughts on the matter._ " Arwen

" _I think that it would be fun if you accompanied me on my next outing. Tell me are you still an expert with a sword?_ " Raven

" _I am and it makes me very happy to be accompanying you on your outing._ " Arwen

" _Why don't we go to the training field to make sure that neither of our skills become rusty between now and then._ " Raven

" _Good idea._ " Arwen

Arwen and Raven head to the training field, and spend many hours there honing their already substantial skill. When they are finished Raven takes Arwen out to the pack's den site so that she can play with the pups. When they get there all the pups pounce on them, and begin to shower them with all kinds of affection. By the time they stop Arwen and Ravens faces are covered in the pups drool. The sisters begin laughing at how silly the whole situation is. They continue to play with the pups for the rest of the day. Lord Elrond comes to personally collect them for the evening meal. The scene before him fills his heart with gladness. The pups pick up his scent, and begin rubbing up against him in a fond manner. He must admit to himself that the warg pack has become a standard feature in his valley, and neither he or anyone else would ever change that. After petting everyone of the pups he calls to his daughters saying.

"Arwen, Raven dinner is about to be served. It is time to return to the city." Elrond

"Yes father." Arwen and Raven

Lord Elrond smiles as his daughters scramble to follow him back to the city. He knows that the next ten years are going to be quite enjoyable. When they reach the dinning hall everyone is seated, and the food is served. The sisters lock eyes each of them wondering how they are going to tell their father that Arwen wants to go on the next outing. They know how protective their father is of his children. They still get a chuckle out of the angry scowl that appeared on fathers face when a guard of the Greenwood made Raven cry. Arwen is also quite puzzled by this because their father has never been quite that over protective of her. As she thinks of it she realizes that their father is so over protective of Raven because she has suffered so much already, and he wishes to shield her from any further pain. Arwen can understand this desire for it is hers as well. Arwen has no idea how she can possibly endure such pain as she has. One thing is certain though Raven will never be alone ever again.

Raven often finds herself with to much time to think, and it is at times like these that memories of the past flood her mind. The pain courses through her being, and she has no idea how she will ever handle it. Though she is an elf now many of her Inu characteristics have remained. Chief amount them is the fierce sense of duty and loyalty she feels toward her kin. The fact that she so spectacularly failed them never ceases to cause Raven great pain. Her heart has only recovered from the immense loss the tiniest little bit. Though she no longer seeks to end her life it does not stop the pain from constantly flowing through her. She does all that she can to distract herself, but still the pain returns in the stillness of her solitude. She has made certain that her family never bares witness to her brooding, however she is sure that they are well aware of it none the less. Even though she knows this she never brings it up for she knows that it would bring renewed and vigorous sadness to her heart. So Raven broods on her losses alone in the quiet stillness of her chambers. There are times when she thinks that she can sense Sesshomaru's yoki, but Raven dismisses it as impossible continuing with her day as if nothing had happened. This just so happens to be one such instance. Sesshomaru's yoki gently brushes against her as if to reassure her that everything will be alright. This brief reassurance is enough to end her brooding. She runs to her bed buries her face in Sesshomaru's mokomoko and cries herself to sleep.

Lord Elrond senses the foreign energy in his domain, and goes to investigate. When he gets to the source what he sees makes his heart ache. He sees his beloved youngest daughter weeping into the white fur pelt she arrived wrapped in. He walks up to her, puts his hand on her shoulder, and says.

"W _hy do you weep daughter?_ " Elrond

" _It just hurt so much._ " Raven

" _I know the death of loved ones is the hardest thing anyone will ever have to face. I am just sorry that you have had to face it at such a young age._ " Elrond

" _Thank you father._ " Raven

" _Tell me who does this pelt belong to?_ " Elrond

"This pelt belongs to Sesshomaru _._ " Raven

"Sesshomaru? Wasn't that your father before me?" Elrond

"Yes. It's strange though..." Raven

"What's strange?" Elrond

"I could've sworn that I felt his yoki brush up against me just now." Raven

"So that is the strange dark power that I felt moments ago." Elrond

"How is this possible?" Raven

"I do not know. Just take what comfort you can from it, and allow it to soothe away the pain in your heart." Elrond

Raven nods, and hugs the pelt close to her. Lord Elrond hugs her, and walks out of the room wondering what theses strange happenings could mean.

Raven looks around at her family seated in the dinning hall, and wonders yet again what she could have possibly done to deserve all the love that surrounds her. Dinner was a pleasant affair rife with joyous conversation. After dinner Raven went to the training field to flex and train her power in peace and solitude. She let her power ebb and flow around her in complete control at all times. Sesshomaru had often praised her saying that her control was even better than his. It was at times like this that Raven remembered that he had trained her ruthlessly to make it so. These basic exercises never ceased to bring about a nostalgic remembrance in her, however it was only at times like these that remembering such things brought her no pain. She concentrated on her hands with power. One with purity and the other with poison were they filled. This exercise allowed her greater control of her power it did not matter how often she did it she always got a sense of tranquility when ever she performed it. Raven reveled in the different feelings that each and every exercise brought with it. To her this was the most important thing that she could ever do to facilitate the recovery of her badly wounded heart. Raven continued on like this until dawn for she had not utilized even a fraction of her true power so she was far from tired. And so Raven has come to the decision that she will continue in the exercising of her power until she is completely and utterly spent. At which point she will fall into a blissful dreamless sleep. Raven also knows that her father will be greatly displeased with her impending actions, but that can not be helped. She continues through the dawn, and still has yet to exhaust herself. Raven is continuing to revel in the flow of feelings her training is bringing about in her. She can not get enough of these soothing emotions. Perhaps she can use them as an excuse to get her out of trouble with her father when he finds her passed out in the training field. It brings her great pride to exercise her impeccable control in such a way.

Lord Elrond is very much aware of the constantly flowing power that currently pulses through his land. After a significant amount of time the power just stops in it's tracks. When the flow of the soothing power abruptly ceases Lord Elrond begins to worry, and sets off to find out what has happened. After searching high and low he comes to the training field, and finds his youngest passed out on the ground. His worry increases tenfold, and he rushes to examine her to make sure that she is alright. When he has finished he breathes a great sigh of relief, gathers her up in his arms, leaves the training field, and takes her to her room. When he gets there Lord Elrond puts her on the bed, and places Sesshomaru's pelt over her sleeping form. He goes to the garden to contemplate everything that has happened of late, and while entrenched in his musings his wife comes up to him, puts a hand on his shoulder, and says.

" _How is Raven dear husband?_ " Celebrian

" _She is well. I put her in her chambers to rest._ " Elrond

" _I worry_ _about her greatly. Her grief is greater than it should be now that she has a family once again._ " Celebrian

" _I know wife. I worry as well, however we can never hope to replace the family that she has lost. All we can hope to do is provide her with all the love and happiness that we can._ " Elrond

" _I just wish that Raven did not have to suffer so._ " Celebrian

" _I know that is my wish to. Have hope there will come a time when the pain is gone, and she will look back at those memories with fondness._ " Elrond

" _You are right husband I will despair no longer._ " Celebrian

" _We will give her the best family life that we can, and make sure that she knows she is loved._ " Elrond

" _I have noticed that happiness in beginning to take root in her life once more._ " Celebrian

" _She is beginning to accept us as her family more and more. At the same time she is beginning to put the past where it belongs in the past. It helps her greatly that we are not seeking replace the family that she has lost._ " Elrond

" _Do you think that it would help if we encouraged her to talk about them. To share all the memories she has of them both good and bad._ " Celebrian

" _Perhaps._ " Elrond

Lord Elrond stands from the bench, and begins heading into the house with his wife at his side. Each of them wonder what the future will bring for their precious elfling. They love her as if she was born to them instead of the other family who are strangers to them. It is their wish that they will get to learn about the people that gave their elfling birth. To their reasoning they could not have been bad people if they could raise such a wonderful daughter as Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten years have passed by peacefully for Raven. Now it is T.A. 453, and the sisters can be seen preparing for the impending journey. They have not really planned their destination it is their plan to wander around Middle-Earth, see and what they will see. Then they will return home, and tell their father all about the wonderful experiences they have had. They have been traveling through familiar territory for several hours now they have finally reached the borders of their fathers lands. They look around them in awe as the scenery changes around them. The sisters have no particular destination in mind. They simply wish to travel Middle-Earth, and see what there is to see. This is how each and every trip was spent. It would be many years before anything happened that Raven wants to help with.

It is TA1634 a few years before Raven is due to take another trip when she get word that Gondor is in trouble. So Raven writes her father a note, and takes off in her light sphere. When she gets there the people treat her with slight suspicion, but settle down when they learn that she is an elvish warrior here to give them aide when they are in sore need of it. She gets in line with the rest of the soldiers just as the Corsairs of Umbar begin their attack. The commander in charge has set up the defensive line along the sea ports and water ways since the Corsairs are pirates nothing but over grown sea-rats that scurry around the enemies feet if you ask her. The soldiers all look at her strangely when they see that she carries a bow but no arrows to go along with it, but they figure that she must have a reason for being equipped so strangely. The Corsairs leave their ships with their weapons raised for battle. When they look up they see the Gondorian soldiers lining the waterway, and the port itself. Their hatred shows on their faces, and they charge the Gondorian ranks. The soldiers begin to slaughter the enemy. They are amazed by Ravens proficiency in battle. Each and everyone of them are exceedingly grateful that she is on their side. Raven is somewhat disgusted with herself that she is covering her hands with the blood of men. Sesshomaru would be so disappointed with her if he knew. This however doesn't stop her from fighting the enemy before her.

As the hours drag on Raven watches her comrades fall beside her. She is exceedingly glad that she does not have to be the one to notify the families of the fallen. This thought just makes Raven fight the evil men harder than before. Every time she kills one enemy another takes his place. It seems like the enemies numbers are limitless. Raven knows that this prospect is ridiculous, and she disregards it immediately after thinking it. They have managed to hold off the enemy so far, but Raven is not sure how long they will be able to hold out for. They are fighting valiantly against this formidable foe. The soldiers explain to Raven that their enemy are known as Easterlings descendants of Numénor that have been corrupted by the enemy. They hate the divine authority of the Valar. They hate all those who acknowledge that authority; Especially Gondor the descendants of Numénor who did not follow them in their rebellion against the Valar. The two groups have been bitter enemies for many generations. As this is being explained the Corsairs gain some ground. They then manage to push them back to their previous positions. Each and every soldier present is fighting in top form to defeat the enemy. Though this foe is terrible everyone is managing to keep their spirits high; When fighting in a war like this one it is important to keep hope in your heart or else you have already lost.

When ever it begins to look like the men are losing heart Raven tells them this. On of the men scoffs at this saying.

"What would a mere woman know about the horrors and strains of war?" pigheaded idiot

"I know because I have seen it before." Raven

"I highly doubt that." pigheaded idiot

"Though my personal history is none of your business. I will says this; Unlike men Elves have no problem allowing females to fight alongside males if they choose to do so." Raven

The pigheaded idiot opens his mouth as to say something, but then closes it again with no sound having come from his mouth. Raven takes this as an opportunity to bring his ego down a couple notches saying.

"Now are you going to remove that stick from your ass, or am I going to have to do it for you?" Raven

An embarrassed blush appears on his face while the men around them are laughing their heads off at the scene they just witnessed. Each and every one of the other soldiers have grown to greatly respect Raven, and her skills both as a warrior and a leader. The fact that she was willing to stand up to the biggest bully in the army just causes them to respect her even more. The soldier including the recently chastised pigheaded idiot return once more to the conflict at hand. Unfortunately the enemy has gained a significant advantage do to the interpersonal conflict that just took place.

The advantage gained by the enemy is very great indeed. In fact the Corsairs are managing to push the defenders farther into the city. The defenders manage to halt the progress of the enemy, but they are not sure how much longer they will be able to keep it up. Still they fight on against this terrible foe. With every foe that is slain two more are joining them. The men are trying desperately trying to keep their spirits high, and are aided greatly in this endeavor by the fervent hope radiating from Raven. Even with the Corsairs multiplying like rats the men of Gondor know that everything will be alright in the end as long as they keep fighting. Each and every man there knows that this is more than just a major skirmish. This is war, and the odds are stacked against them. The soldiers continue to fight knowing that if they don't defend the city no one else will. Both sides are continuously pushing each other back, and gaining ground only to loose it again with the next attack. This back and forth will likely continue for some time yet, but that only shows the determination of the defenders to protect what is precious to them. Raven had not been happy about plunging herself into war once more, but at the same time she couldn't just turn her back on people that needed her help. She has an extremely hard time saying no to those in need. And it has become abundantly clear that these men do in fact need her help. With each new wave of enemies Raven becomes more and more determined to fight this war to the bitter end, and only once Gondor's current time of troubles have come to an end will she return home to the loving arms of her family. She also knows that there will be much to answer for upon her return, but she also knows that it is worth it to help these when no one else is willing to lend them aide of any kind.

They know that they are slowly becoming overwhelmed by these sea-rats, but they have the courage to fight on in defense of their homeland. The valor of The Faithful will never wain even if they are defeated here. They know that it is very likely that they will fail, and the city will be raided, but they are going to continue to fight to turn the tide of the war regardless of the odds. The Corsairs just keep gnawing way at their defenses like the rats that they are. More and more of them just keep coming, and the men are starting to wonder what it will take to stamp out these filthy sea-rats that are currently assailing them in droves. From the way that things are going it will be at least a couple of years until a victor is decided. Many people good and evil are going to die before then. The person that is ultimately to blame for this suffering is Sauron, and Raven wants to be involved in his ultimate demise. That however is very far in the future yet, and she has an enemy to defeat in the present. Raven in no way enjoys slaughtering these men evil or not. It just feels wrong in someway like it was never meant to happen in the first place. Raven has come to grips with the fact that she is now every bit as much a child of Illuvitar as the other elves. These men too are his children as well, and the children of Illuvitar should not be killing one another. These men however have left her with no choice.

The Corsairs are making more and more in roads into the city. Pretty soon they will have a foothold in the city from which to fight the men of Gondor more efficiently. This however will not stop the soldiers from fighting the enemy to the best of their abilities. Wave after wave keep pounding against their defenses but they will not falter. The soldiers look around them and see the dead bodies of friend and foe alike littering the ground. The streets of Pelargir have been painted red with the blood of men. It is flowing like rivers through the very city which they are trying to protect. All that they can do is make sure that these rivers are filled with the blood of their enemies, and as few friends as possible. As they step over the bodies of the fallen they continue to slay their enemy with every swipe of their swords. That one to become just another body over which they must step if they are ever to win the horrible and bloody war. The soldiers of Gondor have been fighting this foe for a long time so they are very much aware of just how fierce-some they are.

Gondor has been fighting the Corsairs in defense of the city of Pelargir for a year, and the enemies number has finally stopped increasing. Unfortunately the number of defenders has been going down as well. The King of Gondor has realized that he will probably loose this conflict, but he will never stand down before his most hated foe. King Minardil is very grateful for the assistance of the elven warrior who came to their aide when they needed it most. He has received many reports of how she instills courage in the hearts of men when they are beginning to lose hope. However a single warrior no matter how courageous, and mighty she is cannot change the tides of a war to the favor of the loosing side. The King is exceedingly grateful that this Raven has been able to keep his remaining men alive so far. He prays every day that she will continue to be able to do so even if the city is taken, and he himself is killed that his men will be able to escape with their lives. They are brave soldiers fighting to protect their country against this terrible foe. The King will make sure that the men of Gondor never forget the Raven that swept down to their aide in their hour of great need. The presence of this elf shows that the elves do indeed care about the lives of people other than that their own people. We have had so little contact with elves that we had come to the conclusion that old alliances are well and truly dead, but then this one elf came sweeping into the city promising aide. She has delivered on her promise time and again in this war. The integrity, kindness, and compassion demonstrated by that woman is second to none. These traits far out shine her prowess on the battlefield.

The Corsairs have come to hate the "Stripped Elf" more than they have ever hated Gondor. She has spilled more of their blood then any Gondorian soldier ever has. She ruthlessly slaughters them no matter how much they beg her to spare them. She is a merciless, cold-hearted, compassion-less, butcher who's brutality knows no bounds. This is how we will always remember her. She has a mountain of bodies at her feet, and all of them are our kinsman. We will never forgive her for her action in this war. She will always be known as The Butcher for that is what she is. Her attacks become increasingly fierce with everyone of us that she kills. You can see her hand red with the blood of our people from a mile away, and if you do not have the sense to flee than your life is forfeit. Nothing else but her hands has even a single spot of blood on it. The fact that everything else on her person but hands is clean gives her a very eerie look. The only thing that puzzles them about her is that she looks so sad about what she is doing. They immediately stop wondering about that when they look at her blood soaked hands. When ever they see them it just makes them fight harder to defeat this terrible foe. They wonder if it would be a good idea to tell their ally about the Butcher. She could pose a very big threat to his plan for the future of Middle-Earth.

The Gondorian soldiers have come to look up to Raven as a secondary commander of the army. Not only is she exceptionally skilled on the battlefield, but her loyalty honor and integrity are second to none. She must have really impressed the commander for him to make her his second in command. It is Raven's strategic brilliance that has kept them alive more time then any of them can count. Even the pigheaded idiot has grown to respect her; Even if he still thinks that a woman's place is exclusively in the home. Many of the men have started to consider her their friends, and it is very likely that she feels the same way about them. It has not escaped the soldiers notice that the enemy seems to be focusing their effort largely on trying to kill Raven. They still attack the rest of the soldiers, but not nearly as fiercely or as frequently as they do Raven. The sheer amount of raw hatred on their faces when they look at her is enough to chill even the most stouthearted man to the bone. Any nearby soldier immediately assists Raven if they see that she is ever in need of it. More than once they wonder why she is helping them. Is she doing it because some elvish lord has ordered her to, or is she doing it because she genuinely wishes to out of the kindness of her heart. None of the men here are under the assumption that they will win this conflict, but they can at least hold out long enough for the people to finish preparations to flee the city. That being said once the city has been emptied the soldiers will continue to fight for King and country until they have absolutely no choice, but to flee for their lives most likely with the body of the King. They know that once the Corsairs raid the city the first person they will kill is the King. The next person on that list will undoubtedly be Raven.

They have been fighting the Corsairs for two years now, and things are not looking very good. The enemy has gained a significant amount of ground. It looks like the city is going to be raided. They have been trying very hard to turn the tide of the war in their favor, but nothing has been working so far. The King knows that they are going to lose, and he is getting really close to ordering a retreat. The soldiers will not disobey their King; If he tells them to leave they will leave. The men are starting to lose hope; Even Raven is starting to lose hope. The only thing that she can hope to do now is make sure that all the soldiers make it out of the city alive. When ever there is a lull in the fighting Raven will heal all the injured soldiers and civilians. With her around the suffering that is normally associated with war is greatly reduced. The commander has made Raven a member of the Gondorian army out of respect for all that she has done for them. He even sent word to the King, and asked him to make it official. King Minardil was more than happy to oblige. He even made her a general, and her commission lasts as long as she is alive. It is his way of providing for the future of his country. He understands that she will not always be actively serving, but a general she will remain regardless. When the men got word of the Kings decision they were shocked, but it pleases them greatly that the warrior they respect so much is officially their commanding officer, and always will be. The commander makes sure that the documentation is all in order personally. When he comes back with the news that it is; To say that the soldiers in his command are overjoyed would be an understatement. Their joy is so great that they fight the enemy with a renewed vigor.

The enemy has been taken the city, and the King is dead. The soldiers manage to rescue all of the official documents that are housed there including General Ravens commission. They have been prepared for transport to Minas Tirith. General Raven has seen to the safe retreat of every single one of her men. They watch from a distance as the city they fought so hard to protect is being raided by the enemy. Fortunately they were also able to retrieve the dead Kings body. It should give Telemnar great comfort knowing that his father will receive a proper funeral. When the soldiers arrive at Minas Tirith, and tell Telemnar of his fathers demise they retire to their quarters. Since Raven does not have any she stays behind to be assigned some by the soon-to-be King which he does. After which Raven too retires to her room to get some much needed rest.

Telemnar is standing before his people as the Twenty-sixth King of Gondor. He personally thanks each and every one of the brave soldiers that fought valiantly for his father, and asks that they now do the same for him. Each and every one of them including General Raven agree to do so. Raven knows that it will be few years before she can go back home, but that is fine with her. King Telemnar has read all the reports of General Raven's actions during the war, and it does not surprise him that his father gave this soldier such a high field commission. He knows that without her a lot more people would have died when the enemy took the city. Although reading them has made him wonder where the female elf learned to fight so fiercely. She is even more ruthless than his most battle hardened soldier. The savagery she displayed was so chilling that the description scares him just reading it. He doesn't even know how his men were able to watch it. It is no surprise that the Corsairs hate her more that any other soldier of Gondor. They hate her enough to give her a rather gruesome name. The Corsairs have come to know her as The Butcher, and that is quite the apt description of General Raven when she is fighting on the battlefield. He knows that this elf has just made a life long enemy. The Corsairs of Umbar will never forget the savagery that they have suffered at Raven's hands. His general will bare that gruesome name for the rest of her life. The Corsairs will more than likely tell the rest of the Easterlings to be ware of The Butcher. It would not surprise him if Sauron is also made aware of her, but on the other hand they could think that she is not enough of a threat to make their master aware of her.

Raven is resting in her room thinking of all the things that have happened to her since coming to Middle-Earth. She is very much aware that fighting in Pelargir has earned her quite a few new enemies, but that is nothing new to Raven. The orcs already hate her more than any other being on Middle-Earth, because of her constant thieving of their wargs. They have come to know her as The Warg Thief. Now the Corsairs of Umbar know her as The Butcher.


	8. Chapter 8

It is 1636 and a Great Plague is making it's way through Gondor. Raven is doing all she can to heal those who have been infected by this disease. The soldiers under her command are equally as impressed by her capabilities as the are of her prowess on the battlefield. Many of the infected are as healthy as they were before they became sick after being healed by Raven. The people of Gondor view her as a gift from the Valar sent to save them from this attack of the enemy. The people know that this plague comes from the hand of Sauron. They just have no idea why he would do such a thing. The conclusion is reached that he simply wishes to destroy all of those who oppose him. The people who Raven heals flee the city so they will not be infected once more. However people are dieing faster than Raven can heal them. So in reality Raven has only been able to heal a small amount of the overall number of those who are sick from this horrible illness. The number of healthy people in the city is diminishing by the hour. Those who have remained healthy have already fled the city. So Raven has no one to assist her with healing the sick.

The Dark Plague seems to be passing through Osgiliath in the directions of the North and West. King Telemnar and his kin were some of those who died from the disease that has swept through Osgiliath. The watch on Mordor has been abandoned in favor of ensuring that all those who have not succumbed to the Plague make it to safety. The Undeeps have also been deserted for the same reason. Along with the King and his kin many of the Dunedain also perished. The Dark Plague has been very devastating to the world of men. Raven is determined that this will not happen.

 **Raven POV**

My father has said time and again that men are weak, but isn't that all the more reason for us to help them in any way that we can. I can not resist the desire to help those in need. I have been told that I am the perfect mix of Sesshomaru and Sora. I guess this proves that it is the truth. There are just so many hurting people that I can't just abandon them. Although I seriously doubt that my father is going to think that is a reasonable explanation for breaking our deal. I am also going to have to apologize profusely to my mother. My family is going to be so disappointed in me for being gone for so long. I will have to find a way to make it up to them. I'm sure that it will be alright in the end. In the mean time I have to focus on helping as many people as I can. Every time I think that I have seen the last of the new faces in my healing tent another person shows up. Simultaneously someone else leaves wrapped in a sheet. I managed to convince some of the people I helped to stay and assist me where they can. Though each of my assistants are taking extra precautions to ensure they remain disease free. There have been many times when those around me have felt like giving up; Somehow I can always manage to find a way to lift their spirit, and give them courage to face the task ahead. I must admit that the situation is very bleak, but I have faith that things will get better. No matter the situation there is always the chance that things can get better if you try hard enough to make them that way. It makes me really happy that I can not only heal the people but bring them hope as well. Looking into the faces of the people who need my help gives me all the hope I need to make it through to the end of this trail.

I cannot tell you how many people pass by, and tell me how grateful they are that I am here in their hour of need. I know that this is something I love doing. Helping people is something that I will definitely be devoting a considerable amount of time to. I will just have to make sure that I spend a fair amount of time at home in between my trips. I just hope that I have not hurt my family to badly by being away for a long time, because I have a feeling that I will be staying in Gondor for a few years yet. Each and every time I think about taking a break to rest a new patient comes into the tent. I know that it will be a while before I can take a breather, but the work I am doing is very satisfying. The people that I heal help the sick into the tent so that I can heal them as well. This is just like the first time I went to war. I spent a large amount of time working in the healing halls after that as well. At least I will be able to defend my patients should the tent come under attack, however I think that is very unlikely considering that this is the attack. All that is left in this town is is sick and dieing along with those that I have helped. My heart goes out to these people who are suffering so much. They need as much help as I can give them, and I intend to give it to them.

 **Normal POV**

Not to many minutes later Ravens attention is grabbed by someone entering the tent. She looks up and sees an old man wearing a gray robe with a gray beard. He looks at her, and says.

"I see that the rumors of an elf in Gondor are true." ?

"Raven youngest daughter of Elrond how may I help you mister..." Raven

"Gandalf the Gray. I wasn't aware that my friend has two daughters." Gandalf

"Then you must not have been in Rivendell recently. Is there something I can help you with Gandalf?" Raven

"I came to see if I could help the people here, but I can see that they are in capable hands so I will be on my way." Gandalf

"Non-sense. We can use all the help we can get. I apologize if I offended you earlier. Please stay there is to much do for a single healer." Raven

"Very well Lady Raven. I look forward to working with you." Gandalf

Raven nods to Gandalf, and the two of them get to work.

After days of working side by side the two have become great friends. Gandalf is especially happy to hear that Raven has an adventurous streak. In one of the less busy times Gandalf takes the time to contemplate taking Raven adventuring with him, and comes to the conclusion that he will ask her about it the next chance he gets. After a few more days there is a lull in the flow of wounded, and Gandalf looks at Raven saying.

"Lady Raven I was wondering if you would be willing to go on adventures with me?" Gandalf

"On occasion, but I can't be adventuring constantly because I would miss my family to much." Raven

"I promise that I will not ask you to often, but it will be on a rather frequent basis." Gandalf

"Agreed. I look forward to our many adventures my friend." Raven

"As do I Lady Raven." Gandalf

Before the conversation can continue a new wave of sick people are brought into the healing tent. Each person that is brought into the tent is given the best care possible, but even then many still died as the disease is quite virulent and hard to cure. Raven and Gandalf work together to help the men of Gondor in any way they can. Even then on occasion Gandalf finds Raven by herself weeping for the fallen, and he comforts her to which she just smiles a watery smile, and returns again to her work. And so Gandalf perceives the soft heart of the youngest daughter of his dear friend Elrond. He wonders how this kind, and gentle elleth could possibly be the merciless Butcher he had over heard some of the Easterlings talk about on their journey home. This young elf is a mystery to Gandalf one that he has every intention of solving. He then begins to plan to bring Lady Raven on every adventure while still leaving her some time to spend with her family as he does not with to cause his friends sorrow by separating them for very long.

Raven though is having great trouble curing the men of this plague, has yet to find the reason behind the disease virulence, but will continue to look until she does. It disturbs her the sheer number of men that are dieing despite receiving medical aide. The only ones who have not succumbed to the sickness a second time are the ones that Raven healed with her purity before Gandalf arrived. So Raven perceives that there is some kind of dark force giving the plague power to destroy men. Raven had not dared to use the gift inherited from her birth mother since the arrival of Gandalf as it would bring many questions that she was not yet prepared to answer. However with so many men suffering and dieing could she afford to maintain her secrecy, or should she risk questioning by her friend for the good of Gondor. Raven decides that avoiding the many questions she will receive from her friend is not worth the lives of so many men. And so she uses her gift to its greatest potential. Gandalf surmises that the purity and goodness of the power being used by his friend is nothing short of divine. It makes him wonder where his friend could have possible gotten such a great amount of divine power. He decides not interrogate his friend instead he strikes up conversation with Raven regarding her past which she is reluctant to disclose. This of course makes Gandalf suspicious of her, but not so much as to abandon their friendship or his future plans regarding the young elf.

Raven is very relieved that she has not received the expected interrogation, but instead they have pleasant conversation about the topic. She is however very reluctant to reveal to much which makes her friend suspicious of her, but does not damage her friendship with the wizard. She does however find these conversations to be a pleasant diversion from all suffering and death that surrounds them. So Raven indulges the Istari, but is very careful with her answers so as not to reveal to much. Gandalf notices her craftiness and seeks to pry the entire truth from her, but it does not work because not once did she tell him a lie. Raven knows that as soon as they return to Rivendell he is going to interrogate her father at length regarding her origins, and nothing will be hidden from him so she might as well enjoy their game while it lasts. She knows that as soon as all is revealed he will immediately confront her about the fact that she was a being of darkness. At which point she will stress that while she was a being of darkness no evil of or malice of any kind has ever existed in her. Raven finds it prudent to be prepared for the most likely outcome of that conversation should it occur.

As they work Gandalf and Raven begin to realize that they are not going to be able to save everyone, and shortly after Raven excuses herself to let out her grief in private. When she doesn't return quickly Gandalf comes to her, and finds her weeping. He does not have to ask her why she weeps for he knows the sorrow her kind and compassionate heart feels at the passing of the innocent. It continues to baffle him how such a kind, compassionate, and gentle person could be such a fierce warrior. While he does believe the rumors they are just that rumors. He will just have to wait until time confirms or denies these rumors. One thing is certain his old friend will be hearing about this if has to tell him himself for it to happen. Gandalf does not think her father will be very happy about the fearsome reputation his daughter is acquiring, and that should keep her out of trouble for the time being. What he does not know is that Lord Elrond is very much aware of what is daughter has been up to, and is glad that she is helping those in need when he cannot.

As Gandalf is watching Raven healing the sick he is beginning to believe the rumors about her less and less. The person before him just doesn't fit the description of the merciless soldier that the surviving pirates are spreading the word of among their kinsman in the east. By the time things in Gondor have quieted down every Easterling in Middle-Earth will hate her for no reason based on what he has seen of her so far. On the other hand Gandalf is very much aware that things are seldom what they appear to be. So maybe it is possible that this gentle healer is the fierce warrior he has been hearing so much about. No matter the truth will reveal itself in time. They are doing everything in their power to help these people, and still the sickness persists. No matter how many times Raven banishes the darkness it always returns, and she is having a hard time dealing with this kind of repetitive evil. It is taking more and more energy to heal the sick who then get re-infected shortly after being cured. It is looking more and more hopeless by the day. Pretty soon the healers are going to have to leave for their own safety. It greatly saddens Raven to abandon people who need her help, but if something is not done soon then she will have to. If she does not the she will never be able to help anyone ever again. The only thing that makes this situation better is the fact that she was able to get her men to safety before deciding to battle this horrible disease. It would sadden her greatly if she lost her friends before their time comes. She knows that she will have to say goodbye sometime, but Raven is not prepared for it to be so soon.

Raven knows that this will never end if they can not find a way to contain the disease in just the infected parts of the city, but every time they try to do this a person in the clean parts contracts the illness. Thus spreading the disease faster than they have the capability to contain it. It's like some evil being is purposely trying to destroy these people. This thought angers Raven greatly, because each and every person here is innocent. Raven had seen such evil only once in her life, and now she is faced with it again in another world far from the one of her birth, but facing the same plight that had been averted by her and her friends. Raven looks into Gandalf's eyes, and sees that he desires to talk to her, but does not know how to begin the conversation.

 **Raven POV**

So I look my friend in the eyes, and say.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about Gandalf?" Raven

"Why do you act as though you have faced this kind of reckless evil before?" Gandalf

"That is because I have." Raven

Gandalf looks very alarmed about what he just heard, and says.

"Where have you encountered such a being before?" Gandalf

"In another world far from Arda called Earth." Raven

Gandalf nods in acknowledgement, and encourages me to continue my explanation. I do so saying.

"He was an evil spider who could make himself look very much like a man. He was trying to steal the object of power that was under my protection at the time. If he had succeeded that entire world would have been plunged into eternal darkness, and perpetual misery." Raven

"And was it?" Gandalf

"No. Myself and my friends were able to stop him in time." Raven

"And what happened to the object of power?" Gandalf

"I destroyed it." Raven

Gandalf nods, and the conversation ends just as more infected are brought into the tent.

It has become evident that no matter how much we try more and more people are going to keep getting sick as long as we stay here. So it has been decided that all of the remaining healthy people are to evacuate the city immediately. All of my assistants have already fled the city; I am just holding on as long as I can so I my save as many people as possible. I can tell that Gandalf is becoming more and more annoyed with each passing hour. I wonder how long it will take before Gandalf decides to forcefully pull me out of the city. Until such a time as that happens I am going to keep healing people, and sending them out of the city when they have been healed. My patients have literally started to flee the city as soon as they possibly can. The sheer amount malicious intent radiating off of this illness is quite startling. The amount of power required to treat the infected is increasing with each patient. Pretty soon I will be completely incapable of helping these people. I'm just glad that my men have managed to escape the city. They are probably very worried about my continued presence in the city. I will have to leave the city very soon. My chance to help the people here is running short. It has gotten very exhausting to heal the sick. My patients are dieing around me, and I have absolutely no idea what I am going to do. With each and every person that is healed, and ordered to leave my task becomes harder and harder. Some of my most grateful patients wanted to stay, and help with my increasingly tireing load. There was however no way for them to help me so I firmly sent them away before they got sick again. So they left looking very disappointed, but they left none-the-less. It is very touching when my patients want to help, and always manages to cheer me up.

Gandalf has carried me out of the city, and barred me from leaving until the plague has passed. Luckily I was able to heal the last of the patients in the tent before it became to dangerous to be there. I am not going to argue with Gandalf about it, because I collapsed from exhaustion after treating the last patient. I still remember the worried expression of my friends face when I woke up in the camp that had been established a safe distance from the city. It is in the quiet times like this that I think of my family the most. I miss them really badly, but I can't go back home yet for I am still needed here. I wonder what they are doing right now? Eladan and Elrohir are probably practicing on the training field, father is most likely in his study doing paperwork, mum and Arwen are probably having tea, and going about their day as they always do. There have been many times that I wish I was there with them, but I know that it is not the time for me to return yet. I wonder if my family will forgive me or if they will reject me for breaking our agreement, and being gone so long. I do not think I would be able to handle it if such an event was to occur. Right now my family is the only thing keeping me going. If I lose them there would be no more reason for me to continue on. I will continue to pray to the Valar that this horrible thing will never happen. I must have faith that my father loves me enough to hold onto me no matter how angry he may be with me. I do not think that I could stand even the most temporary of shunning from my family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

It is 1810 King Telumhtar of Gondor is preparing to destroy Umbar. All of the soldiers under his command are preparing for the raid. When all of the preparations are made the King leads his troops south to raid the city of the Corsairs. It is a few days before the Gondorian troops arrive at the city of Umbar. The King orders his soldiers to surround the city, and wait for his signal before they raid the city. The King issues the attack order, and the seige of Umbar begins. King Telumhtar orders General Raven to lead her troops in a direct attack on their hated foe the Corsairs those wretched sea-rats who bow to Sauron. The King did not believe the tales of the Generals ruthlessness on the battlefield, but as he watches her now he knows that those stories are indeed true. Watching General Raven in battle is positively terrifying. Just thinking about the training she went through to display that level of ruthlessness is spine-chilling. The King of Gondor is exceedingly grateful that is a member of his army. He knows the value of a prize soldier when he sees one. He can only hope that she stays in Gondor for as long as possible.

The Corsairs have a definite advantage, and they are using it to the best of their ability. Even still the Gondorian soldiers are fighting valiantly, and they are slowly gaining the upper hand over their foes. Unlike last time there is a great likelihood that they will overcome this enemy. The Corsairs attempt to flee the city so they can escape the slaughter, but that is not to be. Raven mercilessly kills every one of the fleeing pirate's. She wants nothing, but for the battle to end as quickly as possible so that they may begin to rebuild. Raven is very much aware that this is all a part of the art of war, however that doesn't mean that she has to like it. Her current ire only serves to increase her ferocity in battle. Raven knows that for victory to be achieved the enemy must be completely vanquished. She does not like staining her hands with the blood of men even though these men are evil servants of Sauron. None the less Raven does as is commanded of her, and continues to slay the Corsairs of Umbar. Like in the previous battles the only part of her to be covered in the blood of men is her hands. Her blood red hands can be seen across the battlefield by friend and foe alike.

The tide of battle is favoring the men of Gondor, and the Corsairs look on in horror as more and more of them fall. As time passes the Corsairs grow to hate Raven with greater intensity. When ever they look upon her dripping red hands their hatred would burn anew in their hearts. They would then fight all the more feircely to destroy their hated foe. The men of Gondor continue to fight with all the valour of the faithful, and refuse to stop the fight until they have claimed the city for their king. General Raven's keen stratigic mind hass been able to keep the number of Gondors fallen low. She has greatly impressed the King with her strategic brillance, her loyalty, and her prowess in battle. The now sees exacly why King Minardil gave her the commission that he did. She is one of the finest soldier that he has ever seen. The men of Gondor have made significant progress in defeating their foe, and taking the city.

The numbers of the the Corsairs is slowly dwindling, but it will will be quite a while before the men of Gondor are able to take the city. The King knows that his soldiers are going to be able to conquer the city. The King also knows that once Umbar is under their controll his people will be safe. The King leads his people very well in battle. Very soon the battle turn even more in their favor , and they look around seeing that the enemy is almost gone. Within hours there is not a single enemy soldier left standing. Once eveything is cleaned up the King stands before his soldiers, and renames himself Umbardacil. King Umbardacil looks over his soldiers, and asks them if they will continue to fight in the service of Gondor. All of them agree except Raven. King Umbardacil looks at her, and asks her what is wrong. Raven tells him that while she cares greatly for Gondor she misses her family dearly, and requests that she be taken off active duty so that she may return home. King Umbardacil tells her that it shall be done; That she may leave as soon as the wounded are cared for, and preparations are made for the journey. Raven helps with healing the wounded, and finds out that her hands are permanently stained blood red. Raven does not know why this has happened to her; So she resolves to ask her father about it when she gets home to Rivendell.


End file.
